Steadfast
by PeeblesPls
Summary: When an ancient deity crashes your wedding, you'd think it would be a joyous occasion. But Kaguya didn't come bearing blessings or even a wedding gift. The Rabbit Goddess is out for blood and no one is safe. Especially Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Steadfast**

* * *

The wedding day. It is said to be one of the more pressing rites of passage in a young woman's life. A drastic event that serves as a milestone or even an event to check off one's bucket list. It is not something to be taken lightly. Marriage is sacred. It is special. It is a monumental occasion.

And Sakura has to remind herself of this while pinching herself frequently and swallowing down the urge to vomit every ten to fifteen minutes. This was her day, as unbelievable and nerve wracking as it way, this was it.

"Honestly forehead, if you keep frowning like this, we'll never get finished in time…" Ino had been both a saving grace and monster for the trembling Haruno. Really, Sakura had no idea how she would've survived if not for the constant encouragement and verbal beatings from her blonde best friend.

Currently in the process of applying a face of makeup on the bride-to-be, Ino couldn't help but inwardly smile at her friend. Sakura had always been rather helpless in any and all areas of beauty. While she had this kind of exotic appearance, the pinkette just didn't have the artistic prowess to enhance her beauty or even show it off.

Praise the heavens she at least agreed upon growing out her hair for the ceremony. Ino was certain she'd be unable to stomach those choppy uneven pink locks for this occasion.

"I'm sorry! I'm just…—."

"Nervous? Do tell." She had to hold back a scoff. So maybe she was still a bit bitter about losing Sasuke to Sakura. She'd only been pinning after the boy since she was a child. Longer than Sakura, she'd like to add. But the blond was intuitive enough to know that Sasuke barely even looked her way. Hell, Sasuke barely looked Sakura's way. But when he did, she could see it. The underlying hints of affection he locked away deep _deepdeeeep_ inside his heart. So she conceded defeat.

"It's just…I can't believe this is really happening, you know? I mean…it's Sasuke. _Sasuke_." Ino just groaned, rolling her pupilless eyes before murmuring for the woman to close her eyes while she brushed her lashes with mascara.

"You've been saying that for the past six months. I think I get it. It's a pretty big deal. I'd honestly be concerned if you weren't at least a little nervous. Just…I hope he makes you happy, Sakura…" There was a silence that unnerved the blonde and for obvious reasons. She'd seen and heard enough about Sakura's relationship with Sasuke to know that it been nothing short of toxic for the pinkette. The two had never even been on a date or so much as kissed.

"Yeah, me too…"

For Sakura's part, nervous wasn't a proper term. Apprehensive or even anxious would be better. She'd like to call it typical wedding jitters, as her mother described her unease but even she knew that wasn't it. This marriage would follow her for the rest of her life. She'd always be tied to Sasuke and while there was no question of whether she loved him, in her mind's eye he probably saw her as a means to an end.

' _No no, I can't think like that anymore. I've had six months to get over this feeling. Now's the time to lock it away…'_ Or at least try to.

Six months ago, Sasuke appeared out of the blue. No one had seen or heard from him since that whole moon fiasco. Admittedly Sakura was a little sad she missed seeing him but having him at her doorstep completely erased those feelings. For a while she just stared him almost as if she couldn't believe he was right in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She'd cried before succumbing to a mass of stutters that amounted to nothing more than raw excitement mixed with surprise at his presence. And he regarded her silently with an odd glint in his normally unreadable eyes before inviting himself into her apartment. She obliged him, of course, offering tea and scurrying off to the kitchen when he agreed with a barely audible grunt.

Then he did the unthinkable while she was grabbing cups from her cabinets. They were white, ceramic tea cups, a set gifted to her from her mother when she moved out. Six in total.

"Sakura," she tensed, fingers grazing the outer rim of one cup. She hummed in response. His voice sent chills up her spine. His tone was indiscernible. She couldn't pick up any hints alluding to what he might be starting to say.

"Marry me."

She now had five cups in her set.

It took a good while for her to get over the shock. Even longer for her to stop staring at the silver band adorned on her left hand. But she felt happy. So much that when Sasuke left the next day, promising to return in six months' time, she was fine with it. The pinkette was practically walking on air for the next 180 days.

And then he came back the night before.

"So what'd you two do last night?"

"H-Huh?!"

"Ah, Sakura! I told you to keep your eyes closed! Now there's mascara everywhere! Dammit, forehead! I have to do this eye all over!"

"Sorry!"

Finally satisfied, Ino allowed Sakura to take a look at her handiwork. She had to hand it to herself, Sakura looked like every woman was supposed to on her wedding day. Like a living, breathing, work of art. Sai would be so proud of her. Sakura's eyes were, by far, her best facial feature. A lot of work was put into not only making them pop but bringing out some of that hidden green pigmentation.

Her lashes were long and pink, easy to stain black along with her lash line which she extended with a short wing, enhanced by dusty pink eyeshadow. And of course, the lower lash line was traced with red. A traditional feature of most brides.

Her lips were a gradient mixture of pink hues, complimented by her naturally pale skin. She'd dusted Sakura's heart shaped features in a lighter foundation, giving her that pure white bride aesthetic that most women in their village would kill for on their wedding day.

"There. All finished. I have to say, I really outdid myself this time. But only because you deserve to look better than me at least once, forehead." Unable to resist the playful jab at her friend, Ino chuckled and placed her hands on the girl's thin shoulders. But when she peered into the reflection and caught Sakura's eyes brimming with tears, she had to blink back her own.

"C-Come on forehead, don't cry now. You'll mess up all my hard work…"

"Ino, I…thank you. Really, for everything. I wouldn't be able to go through this without you." Sakura really did try her best not to tear up but having Ino as a pillar of support for so long, she couldn't imagine a day without her.

After dabbing the tears away, she graced her best friend with a much needed embrace before continuing to get ready. The ceremony would be starting soon. And while they both agreed on a small wedding, just their closest friends and Sakura's parents, Sakura wanted to be sure everything was perfect.

Tenten and Hinata arrived with Sakura's _shiromuku_ and, along with Ino, helped her get dressed. The white garment was trimmed in red, barring the Haruno clan symbol soon to be replaced by the Uchiha fan at the conclusion of the ceremony. She held the replacement garment Sasuke had given her upon his return the previous evening, fingers tracing the finely woven texture of the red and white fan. The robe was lightweight, made of silk. Yet as Sakura held it, she couldn't help but feel the heaviness of its meaning.

She'd soon be responsible for restoring the once great Uchiha clan. It seemed like a huge responsibility for her. Even still, she couldn't help but smile while thinking of the children she would one day mother and nurture alongside Sasuke. Suddenly, those earlier feelings of nervousness didn't seem as prominent.

"…-kura? Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"Geez, you've been spacing out a lot," Ino chided, knocking lightly on the poor girl's forehead before smiling in an understanding way. Sakura grinned despite herself, rubbing a hand over her byakgou seal while facing the blonde plus Hinata and Tenten.

"Aha, I guess I'm in awe right now."

"Mm. Well…it's about that time so we're going to head out. Good luck, Sakura!"

"You look great, Sakura. Like the perfect bride!" Can always count on Tenten to give an enthused compliment. Even more so now that she and Lee had been spending a lot of intimate time together. He's rubbing off on her. In a good way.

"I'll meet the two of you out there." And that was Hinata who, to Sakura's surprise, had played almost as big a role as Ino in all the wedding preparations. The former Hyuga heiress and now wife of Naruto presented Sakura with her _wataboshi_.

"If I may…"

"S-Sure…" It seemed strange but not out of place or unwelcome. After all, she and HInata had become very good friends over the years. She liked to thank Naruto for that.

"I feel as if I am indebted to you, Sakura…" She began, aligning the white hood with the collar of the _shiromuku_. Sakura stilled, unsure of what the woman could be referring to.

"If it wasn't for your encouragement to me and guidance to Naruto-kun, I'm not sure we'd be in the position we're in now. You truly are a great friend to both him and myself. I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done. Something this…it's the least I can do."

"Hinata…"

"I still remember what you said to me that night. As women, we have to encourage one another. So…so if you ever need someone to talk, my door is always open." When Sakura gave those hopeless romantics a push in the right direction, she was in no way expecting to be repaid. That's not why she did it in the first place. She figured if she and Sasuke couldn't have their time then another long overdue, obvious couple, deserved to blossom.

"And same to you, Hinata. Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke wouldn't call himself nervous or anxious or apprehensive. He wasn't particularly happy or excited. To him this was just any other day. Well, that wasn't completely true. He supposed the occasion held significance to him. After all, it's not every day you get married and take the first steps into restoring your clan.

Yes, it had been a goal of his since he was a child. And while the better portion of his life had been spent on the avenging aspect, the restoration still held its place in the back of his mind. He always knew he'd get to it at some point. Just like he always pictured Sakura at his side in the process.

He'd swayed from the path, at one point he even abandoned it. But she never did. She never left him, never gave up on the idea of 'them' even when all the signs told her to. Even when any rational person would've dropped him like the bad habit he was. Honestly, he at times cursed his younger self for being such a problem for her. For all the unnecessary pain and heartache he'd been responsible for.

Now was the time to make up for it, he supposed.

"You ready?" That would be Naruto's artificial hand clamping down on his shoulder, tone matching that bright grin etched on his face. His eyes brimmed with excitement and why wouldn't they? Besides Kakashi, Naruto was the only person who knew Sakura and Sasuke better than anyone. He was their biggest supporter.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He huffed, tugging slightly on his _montsuki._ The garments were thicker than he was used to. Though he supposed he didn't mind. The haori did have the Uchiha fan on the back. He just hoped the ceremony was short so he could get out of these heavy clothes.

"Meh, you better lighten up for Sakura-chan'ttebayo. I'll always say she deserves better than you—,"

"Usuratonkac—."

"—but I guess you were kind of made for each other. Just don't make her sad anymore." One could say Sasuke carried a chip on shoulder for Naruto's relationship with Sakura. He watched the way they worked together. He knew Naruto once carried a flame for the pinkette and even heard she'd confessed once upon a time. It took him awhile to recover from that, as much as he hates to admit it. But Sakura just seemed so natural around Naruto. So much like herself.

She wasn't like that with him.

"I know."

Naruto left with one last encouraging pat and soon Sasuke was alone, waiting for Sakura to join him to begin to procession to the shrine. She'd requested an outdoor wedding. It was spring in Konoha and the cherry blossoms had just bloomed. It was no coincidence he picked this time to come back. And they say Uchiha's aren't romantic.

"Sasuke-kun…?" He'd been glancing out at the path they'd soon walk down when her voice rung in his ears like a bell chiming for the first time. It was somewhat timid, light, but audible. Pleasing to the ears yet striking all the same. In fact, he stilled before turning his gaze toward her.

A breath hitched in his throat and that one visible eye widened but only a fraction.

Yeah, he had a lot of making up to do.

The march was quiet, save for a few birds chirping about the area. Neither minded the silence, though. It was comfortable. And even though Sakura was nervous, it barely showed. For the moment Sasuke locked eyes on her, she felt good. It was an indescribable feeling but if she had to pin a name on it, she felt accepted. Like his eyes had been closed on her for all this time and he'd finally _finally_ seen her for her. Sasuke could probably have any girl he wanted but he chose her.

That thought alone caused her to grip his arm just a tiny bit tighter.

The ceremony just seemed to drag on in Sasuke's mind. It was terribly redundant and slow. Especially the _sansankudo._ To make matters worse he'd never liked the taste of sake. But he'd uphold the tradition for the sake of his clan and Sakura even though she too grimaced at the burning sensation that came from consuming the alcohol.

Soon after they exchanged rings which wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. His lower left arm was artificial after all but Sakura slid the ring on with ease. It was almost as if she treated his hand like it was the real thing and maybe she convinced herself that was case to make the process as smooth as possible. He watched her face as she held his large hand within her smaller ones and noted the obvious signs of contentment expressed both in her eyes and smile.

This was fine.

"Omedetou gozaimasu."

"Omedetou gozaimasu('ttebayo)!" Cheers and claps erupted from those present as the newlywed couple turned, facing their guests for the first time. Sakura was the picture of happiness and Sasuke, well, he looked content in his own way.

"Go on and kiss her, Sasuke!" Leave it to Naruto to say something so unnecessary, is what Sasuke thought. This ceremony didn't require a kiss to seal the marriage. And he didn't do public displays of affection. Everyone should know that. Sakura knew that. Still he knew in the back of his mind she was might've been hoping for such a gesture.

"Naruto, th-that's not…" She moved to protest but stopped, feeling her hood being pushed back by his hands. The look on his face was scarily solemn and despite the implications brought on by this act, she couldn't help but feel frightened. He looked so serious but the longer she gazed at him the more Sakura came to terms with the fact that he was nervous. And her heart, as frantic as it was, grew soft in wake of his carefulness. So her eyes closed, waiting with patience for their lips to finally meet.

But the moment never came.

Instead a shrill scream filled the air. Sakura felt something was off and not just from the shriek. When she opened her eyes, instantly the sight of Sasuke's spinning Sharingan struck her as well as what snatched his attention.

Hovering above, exuding a menacing aura of murderous intent was none of than the rabbit Goddess herself, Kaguya.

"But…but how…?" Sakura was utterly mortified. Was this a nightmare? It had to be. They sealed her away years ago. She should by back where she belongs but why was she here and now of all times?

"Naruto!" Sasuke acted fast, lightning screeching from his right hand as he called for Naruto to join him for what he hoped would be a short battle. He shot Sakura a short glance, nodding for her to get safety. He in no way doubted her capabilities. But if she were to get hurt he'd never forgive himself for allowing something like that to happen.

"Sakura, hurry!" Ino called, having already ushered the pinkette's parents a safe distance from what would soon be a battlefield. And with great hesitance Sakura took the first of many steps toward her the blonde, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to do what they do best. It was hard, though. For she'd never turned her back on them. They'd always fought together.

"I don't…I can't leave them!" Firm she remained, unwilling to fle. She may've slacked a bit in her training over the years but she was still one of the strongest women in all of Konoha. The byakugo seal hummed to life as lines erupted from the diamond, soon fading from purple to black. Readying herself, narrowed eyes focused on the wayward body of the above goddess, watching her weaving in and out of her teammates attacks and waiting for an opening.

" _You cannot have him…"_

Sakura stiffened as if fear or some other strong emotion trapped itself within her body, halting all movement. A voice manifested inside her mind. A sinister tone that honestly made her ill. With terror filled eyes she turned to the assumed culprit only to catch the goddess glaring down on her with such intensity her knees began to tremble.

"Sakura, go!" Sasuke noticed her slowed movements and instantly urged her to leave but that look on her face struck a chord within him. She looked frozen stiff. As if she'd seen a ghost or worse. He knew he couldn't afford dawdle or worry about her right now. His main concern was getting rid of this woman. But he still couldn't shake that look.

Something was wrong.

Instead of going on the offensive, Kaguya skirted around all three of them. Her attacks were limited, mostly defensive and counter measures. They couldn't seem to land a hit on the woman nor did she appear to be aiming to harm them in anyway. This was nothing at all like their fight in the war and Sasuke had grown increasingly frustrated.

"Dammit! What the hell is she doing here?!" As had Naruto. He grunted, landing beside and panting Sasuke whose hand still chirped with Chidori. Soon they launched a joint attack with Naruto's rasengan. Only Kaguya avoided that as well, choosing to shift between dimensions, leaving the two to land quite a distance away from where they originally stood.

They kept their guard up, willing to bet she'd try to separate them once more. Only this time, Sasuke had perfected dimensional travel. He'd eventually find his way back if such were to happen. Beads of sweat eased down the sides of his face as he waited with baited breath for the portal to appear.

"…Sasuke-k–mmph!" Mix matched eyes shot to Sakura. Hands, white as a sheet, had latched on her body as Kaguya appeared from behind the pinkette. Slowly, he could see her veering back into the portal and taking Sakura right along with her.

"No! Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

She struggled, both unable to break free or use any of her strength to loosen the grip on her body. She tried with all her might to at least reach out to Sasuke. To touch him. But he only seemed to grow farther and farther away no matter how fast he ran or how much she extended her arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke—!"

She was gone.

Kaguya took Sakura.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah, I've returned somewhat. Ever since I got back into Naruto, I haven't been able to shake writing for Sakura especially since she's way more incredible than she was a few years ago. And SasuSaku is canon! We've come such a long way, it almost brings tears to my eyes~. Now, onto the chapter. Here are a couple of notes that should help with imagery and all. I used Shinto weddings as a format for Sasuke and Sakura's marriage. The shiromuku is an all white garment typically worn by the bride during the wedding ceremony. The wataboshi is kind of like a veil as it's shape keeps anyone but the groom from seeing the brides face but it's only worn during outdoor weddings because it keeps dust and such out of the bride's face, or it's supposed to. The montsuki is darker garment the groom wears. You can do more research on Shinto weddings if you'd like but it isn't really necessary to understand this chapter.

Anyway, the second chapter is in the works annnnd yeah. That's about all I can say right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to many more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Steadfast**

* * *

' _You cannot have him!'_

Sakura awoke with a start, hands frantically grabbing at her abdominal area before she sighed, noting at the lack of pain triggered by that dream. No, that was definitely a nightmare. Yet it felt so real. Like that pain inflicted upon her wasn't just an illusion. Had she not been so tense, she definitely would felt an underlying stiffness in her stomach. As if someone had struck her.

Now that she'd mostly recovered from disorientation, the pinkette gazed about her surroundings, noting at the unfamiliar wooded area she now appeared in. It was a forest not unlike that of which surrounded Konoha. It was dense with trees everywhere and as far as the eye could see. Was she in the leaf village or at least close to it?

"Where am I…?" The sound of chirping birds caught her attention as well as the sound of rushing water. With uncertainty in her movements, she stood only to realize her state of dress definitely was not appropriate for a stroll through the woods.

Then it all came crashing back to her.

The wedding.

Kaguya appeared. She was kidnapped and dumped here. Wherever 'here' was. And a quick sweep told her that no one else was around. Granted she'd never had the best sensory skills but the area was devoid of life, save for the birds singing above her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cooed, cradling clasped hands to her chest, bowing her head as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was distraught, that much was true. It wasn't like her to be so easily beset by circumstances but this was too much, even for her. She'd finally gotten Sasuke to marry her. They'd tied the knot. She was officially an Uchiha. But now she'd been separated from him and for who knows how long and god knows where she even is or how long it'll take him to find her or her to get back home.

' _I can't just sit here and cry about it, though. I have to find out where I am.'_ With this in mind, Sakura bit back her sadness and set off in search of the running water she'd heard earlier. Finding a water source meant eventually finding some kind of civilization. After all, people depend on water to survive. Happening upon a river, she first allowed herself to drink, at once realizing just how thirsty she was. Once she had her fill, she made a move to stand only to pick up on another presence and it didn't appear to be friendly.

At least that was her first assumption.

Rustling bushes behind her put Sakura on high alert. She had no weapons, other than her fists but anyone who knew her would say that was more than enough. But when source of the rustling fell through the foliage, covered in life threatening wounds and reeking of dried blood, Sakura was certain she'd be using her fists for something else.

Her instincts as a medic kicked in, seconds later she was at the male's side, hands glowing green to assess the apparent damage to his body. He had several lacerations all over but the bigger one stretched from his right shoulder blade down to the waist line. She focused on healing that wound first, sending her chakra to his skin to mend the torn flesh and whatever laid beneath the surface.

"What the hell happened…?" She heard him groan in pain, watched his face twist in agony until the greater wound was nothing more than a faint pink scar. Her hands worked without ceasing, it seemed. Scanning and healing whatever cuts and bruises he sustained. She assumed he was a shinobi even if his attire was a bit strange to her. But that wasn't the only thing she saw as odd. They were in peace times. Whoever he was fighting struck him with the intent to kill. These were fatal wounds.

Not to mention he was fairly young. Perhaps around her age or even younger. His skin was deathly pale due to the blood loss but Sakura had a feeling his complexion was already quite light to begin with. Which was a stark contrast to that dark mane of curly hair covering his head.

"A-An angel…?" The male muttered upon prying dark eyes open enough to catch sight of a woman hovering over him. His vision was blurry so he couldn't really make out much other than her pure white attire and what appeared to be pink hair, of all things. He was more than certain this was an angel sent down from the heavens to grant him another chance at life.

Sakura found herself tearing up as she gazed down at the male. His eyes were a midnight hue of familiarity that struck a chord within her. The darkness vaguely reminded her of Sasuke. His smoldering gaze of often indifference and the rare of precious looks of endearment he'd privately bestow upon her. His last expression still fresh in her mind, she choked back a sob. He was so riddled with desperation and tension; it was like a stab to her chest whenever she thought about it. It wasn't until she felt warm drops of water hit her glowing fingertips that she released her cheeks were lined with fresh tear tracks.

A hand startled the pinkette out of her reverie, surprisingly rubbing the damp skin beneath her left eye before falling back to earth's surface below.

She stiffened, finding herself blushing before more rustling drew her attention away from the male. She had no way of knowing whether it was a friend or foe. Unwilling to stick around to find out, she hopped onto her feet and quickly crossed the river, hiding behind opposite foliage and masking her chakra in the process.

"Yukio! Yukio!" A voice called, breaking through the bushes just a few meters away from the shinoni she'd healed. A young man she assumed was this Yukio person. The newcomer was quick to aid him in standing, pulling him up by the arms to where his back was turned toward Sakura. A back that that held a red and white fan stitched into the dark colored cloak he wore.

Sakura stiffened. An Uchiha? But that couldn't be! Sasuke was the last one. The very last one. What did this mean? Was this other person also an Uchiha? But how? Something, a lot of things, definitely weren't adding up. With wide eyes, she sat back on her haunches, wracking her brain for answers that she couldn't seem to come up with.

Just where in the world had Kaguya dumped her?

* * *

"What the…Yukio, you're not…you're not injured?" After gaining his bearings, Yukio released a series of stressed groans. He was grateful for the support of his companion for had they not been here, he'd certainly be in no condition to walk so soon.

"Of course I am…you saw that Senju cut me up…" He had the torn up clothes and sore ligaments to prove it. But even as they walked on, he was able to tell the pain he experienced earlier was nothing compared to what could only be described as tenderness. Tolerable tenderness. Like the soreness that lingers after a training session.

"Yes, I did see that but…there isn't a scratch on you!" The other exclaimed, going as far as lifting up the shirt of Yukio, revealing the scar across his chest that once was a life threatening slash.

"Incredible..." The other remarked while examining the area now covered in dried blood much to Yukio's chagrin and discomfort.

With furrowed brows and silently red cheeks, Yukio hastily tugged his shirt down with swiftness. He had half a mind to swat his comrade for openly exposing him so suddenly. And he would've had he not been so struck by his wounds or lack thereof.

"Don't just grab someone's shirt like that you—hold on…" Tentatively he touched his would be wounds and even re-lifted the shirt only to discover he was right. He being Takano, a fellow Uchiha. Not only were there no traces of his aforementioned cuts but he felt refreshed. Like he was at 100% for the first time in a while.

"Maybe that really was an angel…" He murmured, stroking his chin contemplatively. Just moments prior, he was surely knocking on death's door. He even recalled seeing a being clothed in white at his side and then…she'd began to sob as if deeply pained by something. He'd never openly admit to this but his heart wrenched at the sight.

"Huh…?"

"Nothing. We must return to the frontlines!"

"Right!"

The frontline or a literal bloodbath as some had come to call it in the years the two clans had been at war with one another. The fighting never seemed to end though less and less children were sent into battle, a fact both sides were grateful for and could attest to the respective clan leaders.

Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

Though the two were obvious rivals, they were friends at heart who understood one another. In the backs of their minds, they knew nothing good would come from the constant strife and perhaps, at this juncture, they were merely going through the motions. Fighting because it was the status quo, the expectation. It was what both clans had agreed upon, long before the two were even born. Who were they to change the current way of things?

Revolutionists. That's what they were.

Even still, Hashirama knew they couldn't pull a peace treaty out of the ass so recklessly and without careful consideration. Both clans had suffered greatly at the hands of the other. Revenge and continued violence seemed to be the only language they spoke. They had to reach a stalemate, a ceasefire. They needed good cause for stopping this warfare. Otherwise there would be no one left to mourn for those who have fallen.

Now was the improper time to rack his brain over the answer. He needed to pin all his focus on fending off against Madara for the time being. Despite having a leg up on the Uchiha, he couldn't afford to slack in his concentration. Madara was too ferocious of an opponent to approach lightly, even at his current level.

There was but one thing that distracted the Senju head and that was the sight of Tobirama suffering from a surprise attack. While he was confident in his younger brother's abilities to fend off against the sharingan wielders, all he could see was Kawarama and Itama in the forefronts of his mind as three dark haired shinobi corned him.

' _No more death. No more revenge. This has to end…'_ Impulsively, he subdued the Uchiha surrounding his brother, leaving his fight with Madara much to the latter's surprise.

"…!" Tobirama, equally surprised and even shocked, exclaimed while halting the current set of hand signs he was in the midst of performing. This was a strange occurrence. More often than not, Hashirama would leave him to his devices only sneaking one or two confident glances in the middle of battle. It was extremely offsetting to catch a glimpse of his brother's back like this.

And a rigid back, at that. While he couldn't see his face, the younger brother was more than certain his features were about as tense as his stance. Whatever had set him off must've have been terribly pressing.

Before him stood the three Uchiha, notably Izuna who'd been the sole opponent of Tobirama before two more appeared out of nowhere. One of which he recalled had suffered greatly at the hands of one of his clansmen. Yet he appeared completely healed. This fact struck Tobirama as odd, though he tossed that matter aside, for now.

"What's the meaning of this, Hashirama?!" Madara demanded while quickly assuming a similar position to that of his rival, standing between him and Izuna. Once he caught a glimpse of Hashirama's expression, fierce yet harbored with lingering emotions akin to that of loss and fear, he felt his own limps tense with untold amounts of unease. He himself had worn such a look before. It was painfully familiar.

"Madara…" He began, fingers trembling as if he planned to attack at any moment. Though his tone betrayed this, matching that fear and loss. It would be awhile before he spoke again, silently relaying a message to his once closest friend before he relaxed his stance. Poised up straighter, he bowed his head before sighing with great exasperation. As if the words soon to leave his mouth were as sharp as a doubled edged blade.

"I am calling for a ceasefire."

"What…?!"

"Anija!"

"…." Silent Madara remained while those around him erupted into confusion and some with rage though no one appeared threatening. At least not yet. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and proceeded to read the one before him. Looking for traces of malice, humor, any reason to doubt him or not trust the words he'd spoken.

"Why now, Hashirama…?" He wouldn't actively deny that he'd secretly been wishing for the same. It just struck him as odd that he chose now off all times to audaciously call for something like a ceasefire. Especially when it was clear both sides were at odds with such a thing. He himself could relate to the unease that the notion of a ceasefire could relay to those a part of his clan.

At the sound of his question, Hashirama's fists once again tensed at his side. His mind went back. Back to Kawarama's death. Back to holding the cold body of Itama in his arms as he wept bitterly. Back to the falling of his father. His eyes at once grew soft, a furrow in his brow locking his face into a scowl that was quite uncharacteristic of him.

He looked genuinely hurt.

"Why not now? Haven't we suffered enough? All of us?" At this, he gestured to both clans as a whole. By now, those surrounding had stopped fighting for the time being, returning to their respective sides as they listened. Listened to both clan heads.

"Countless lives…countless men have fallen and families dwindled down to nothing and for what? Why is it that we fight? For revenge? For pride? For land? At what height does the death count have to reach for us to be satisfied?!"

Silence rung across the barren field of which they stood, allowing for a swift wind to brush by, ruffling their attires as Hashirama's words metaphorically ruffled their state of minds. It was striking to hear such a speech from a clan head. To know he felt so strongly about not only to death of his clansmen but his foes as well, it was unprecedented.

"What are you proposing then?" Madara's form had physically lost its tension. He couldn't have said it better himself even if he tried. And although he wanted to, he knew taking that first step was incredibly risky. He could feel the stares of apprehension aimed at Hashirama and frowned deeply because of it. But he was hearing him out. For as much as his clan despises the Senju, their current halt in combat at Hashirama's outburst spoke volumes.

"90 days," Hashirama began, taking long strides toward the Uchiha, not missing the manner in which the others tensed at his approach. He barely paid them any mind, only focusing on Madara who's brow furrowed in anticipation.

"If by then we haven't come up with a way to reconcile our differences, I'll give up on this dream of mine. On our dream." His hand extended, a look of sincerity mixed with a firm resolve etched onto his hard features. Madara's eyes traveled to the hand before rising meet the eyes of his longtime friend. He pondered to himself whether or not this endeavor would prove to bear fruit in the end. Would 90 days truly put an end to an era of strife?

"90 days." He certainly hoped something would come of this.

After sealing their agreement with a cordial handshake, the two turned to their specific clan's to begin the trek back to their respective compounds. Tobirama was quick to saddle up alongside his brother, a crease to his brow that marked the raw confusion marring his features. His mouth was set in a deep frown as if nothing else could properly express his feelings toward the recent turn of events.

"Anija, that was dangerous what you did just now." He was regarded with silent countenance from the elder Senju. Hashirama was well aware of the risks, yes. But he was even more conscious of the risks and troubles that would continue to plague him if he did nothing. As the head of Senju clan he felt it was his duty to lead his brethren into the future. And the future he envisioned even as a child did not include war.

"Even so I was betting on Madara to side with me. Years have passed since our time as adolescents. Even still, both he and I share the same dream. It's my hope, no, my strong belief that we can overcome this hurdle of vengeance and become something far greater than what we are."

"And in the event they use this ceasefire to plan a surprise attack. What will do you?" If he was the idealist, Tobirama was the realist. Able to the see as much in the future as Hashirama could but on a more reasonable scale. It wasn't so much that he doubted the Uchiha but more of him considering any and all possibilities. It was a plausible notion, one that Hashirama had considered, naturally.

"I'll face that matter if the time of such a thing ever occurs. For now, we will do our part in convincing the others to disarm." He stated, facing his sibling with a stern yet somehow compassionate glance. He could see the faces of his late brother's in Tobirama's eyes. It was the snatched memories and bonds of those two that gave Hashirama the push he needed to move forward. Now it was Tobirama's existence that would keep him striding towards the end goal.

"Tobirama…you are my last brother. If I were to lose you at the hands of the Uchiha, I'm more than certain I would not rest until each and every one of them met their end. I'm certain Madara feels the same way. As elder brothers, we share similar sentiments. We have something to protect. That is why I am confident in him."

Tobirama was clearly still wary, even given the responses Hashirama provided. They were, at the most, satisfactory for the time being. He wouldn't argue or play devil's advocate, especially after hearing him speak so adamantly of eliminating the Uchiha all for his sake. It didn't bode over with him well that his brother would go to such lengths but he could relate to some extent. He was once an older sibling at one time as well.

"I understand."

A week had passed since Hashirama's stunt with the Uchiha and so far the clan was up in arms over the ordeal. Such was to be expected, the younger of the two deduced. While Hashirama was swamped behind belief with meetings and negotiations, Tobirama busied himself with day to day clan duties his brother unknowingly neglected. The stress was getting to him, that much was obvious. He provided as much help and support as he could while secretly thanking the gods he wasn't born first, for once.

Ever since the ceasefire, he'd taken to the habit of performing routine scans around the perimeter of the compound. Hashi may've trusted the Uchiha not to stage an attack but he was no fool and wouldn't be caught off guard. With the forest densely populated by trees, concealment was easy. Most shinobi went undetected in these woods. Thanks to his talents as a sensor, however, there were very few who could escape him and live to tell about it.

' _All clear on this end,'_ save for a few woodland creatures he'd yet to detect any chakra signature that would cause rise for alarm. He patrolled once an hour and even had his senses on high alert while in the compound. He was almost subconsciously doing it. Like it was as essential as breathing. In a way, protecting his clansmen was exactly like that. He supposed he now had a better outlook on why Hashirama was so vigorous on this path toward peace.

He huffed, suddenly amused at his brother's hopelessly stubborn pleas for peace. He was more than certain the others were giving him hell and that Hashirama was returning it. He'd seen that look in his eyes. This was one thing he wouldn't lose heart on, nor would he waver or succumb to that laughable state of depression he'd been known to fall into.

Turning on his heel, he intended to return home in preparation for debriefing squads in the early morning for a training session. However, a faint signature sparked his senses. In the next second, he was rushing off to investigate. This was the first he'd felt in ages, naturally he was a bit on edge. Perhaps even a bit hasty. He hadn't really taken the time to properly identify this particular signature. He merely knew it was unfamiliar. And unfamiliar could mean potentially dangerous.

Speeding through the thicket of branches, his figure was barely visible especially when shielded by the shady foliage. When he rounded upon the owner of this signature, it was no surprise to him this person failed to notice him. Or so he thought.

Peering down from above, he watched the figure stiffen as if discovered. While they made no move other than the obvious tension in their limbs, Tobirama was certain this was no ordinary civilian, traveler, or anything of that sort.

His already slanted eyes narrowed in suspicion, gaze drinking in the appearance of this person. It was woman and from what he could infer, she was alone. Dressed in a white kimono though it was no ordinary garment. Nothing of the likes he'd laid eyes on, the clothing wrapped around her body though barely held together by what he assumed was once an intricately tied obi. The fabric carried a rather regal sheen to it, that of which one would see on the daughter of a feudal lord.

And that hair. He'd no idea such a color existed outside of nature. To him, it was akin to the hue of cherry blossoms. Such a unique appearance at first glance led him to believe this woman had to be nobility of some kind. But his suspicions would not be satisfied until he confirmed her identity for himself. With one swift descension from the above branch, he landed before her. At once he grew wary of jumpy reaction and was more than ready to stop her if she chose to flee.

"State your name." He was expecting two things. Either she would comply or choose to run. But judging by the looks of things, the woman didn't appear willing to do either. Instead her eyes, green in color, locked onto him as if he were a ghost or something much worse. Her skin appeared pale, especially against the colorless hue of her garment.

It seemed like hours shifted in the silence it took for her to speak. He had half a mind to shout a second time, like that would at the very least jar her enough to trigger a response. He was growing impatient with the wide eyed doe look of hers. Impatient and tad uncomfortable. But when she finally spoke, just above a whisper, he found her brows kneading together in confusion.

"…Nidaime-sama…?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So yes, this is a time travel fic. I wonder how many of you thought things would spin in this direction? As of late, I've developed an (unhealthy) obsession with the Senju and Uchiha. And Sakura is my absolute favorite. Put those two together and this is what you get! I'm trying to make this as lighthearted as possible. Being Naruto fans, I'm sure we've suffered enough.

There's a lot of ground to cover but I don't want to rush the progression of the story. Chapters will be anywhere from 3-5k words long. Just to give you all a good chunk of plot and character development without overloading you with too much or give you too little. This also works out for me as well. Unlike my previous stories, I've mapped this one out from start to finish so each chapter will have a lot of key events. This organization also keeps my muse pretty high as well.

So tell me what you think or favorite or follow, whichever tickles your fancy. Chapter three is in the works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steadfast**

Locked in a stare down with the infamously fierce second hokage one could say that, in this instance, Sakura forgot how to function properly. The male before her was no illusion, she was sure of that much. Nor was he in her presence due to the handiwork of edo tensei so that scenario was kicked out of her mind. Was she locked in a genjutsu? No, she'd already outlawed that conclusion numerous times since her arrival days ago.

So what did this mean? How could a man who she knew for a fact had long since died, be standing in front of her, and looking much younger than he appeared at his revival during the war? Her ability of comprehension appeared to be lagging as she couldn't quite come to terms with the answer that lingered in the back of her mind or maybe she simply refused to accept it. Whatever the case, the object of her apparent confusion had waited long enough for her to produce the answer he so sought.

"Nidaime…?" He uttered in an attempt to grab her attention. To him, she seemed to be mentally preoccupied. Her focus was clearly elsewhere and, judging by the manner in which her eyes danced from his face to his armor and back, he deduced she must be well versed in who he is. A fact which struck him as both odd and surprising. Especially with the name he assumed she was referring to him as.

Seeming to have snapped out of her reverie, the woman veered back with eyes wildly guarded and lips parted as if she intended to speak. No sounds escaped and Tobirama had long since lost his patience with her.

"Who _are_ you? And what are you doing out here?" He reiterated and even moved closer, as if he could threaten her into submission with his imposing form. However, she had a rather adverse reaction to this potent intimidation. Instead of falling in line with his commands, she retaliated, of all things.

"No, stop! Don't come near me!" Her hands shot up and more steps she took back, closely resembling a cornered animal who'd resorted to relying on instinct rather than logic. Or perhaps it was a bit of both. Whatever world she happened to be in, Sakura had a sinking feeling that aligning herself with a once thought dead man was not the route to take. She needed to keep as much distance between her and this founder as possible.

' _I have to figure out what's going on, where the hell I am, and why the Nidaime Hokage is alive.'_ She had to think rationally in this moment but also quickly. With escape in mind, she formed a hand seal, one that triggered a reaction from the seasoned shinobi before.

"Oi!" A sharp shout was all she heard before her body careened back, stopping at the trunk of tree he'd pushed her against. It all happened so fast, she didn't even see him move. Before she knew it, he'd pressed most of his body weight against her while holding the sharp end of a kunai to her neck.

So maybe planning an escape wasn't the best course of action, especially against one of the most historically quick ninjas in her village. But she wouldn't be deterred just yet. He hadn't pinned down her arms so she could still produce signs. However, the shifting of his body coupled with the averting of his gaze was enough warning for her to stay perfectly still. That didn't mean she would…

In the next moment, they were soon joined by another shinobi. One who appeared from the same direction as Tobirama. The latter seemed to have sensed them and while he made no move to approach this person, his face was riddled with frustration and Sakura was more than certain it was not aimed at her.

Her brows furrowed in both confusion and apprehension as she vaguely sensed the other presence Tobirama so fiercely acknowledged.

"Anija!" He bellowed while inadvertently tensing his hold against her. Sakura grunted with clenched teeth as she steeled herself against his tight grasp. Wait…what did he just say?

Perfectly concealed behind a mass of trees in such a way that neither Sakura nor Tobirama could see him was the elder brother, Hashirama. Eventually, he ventured forth from the protective shielding of the arbor, donning a mixed look of both mortification and surprise. In short, he looked like a child who got caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Tobirama?" He called, at once eyeing his younger sibling with surprise before it morphed into unease and guilt. His stance relaxed and soon he began shifting about as if plagued by nervous jitters. "Out scouting the perimeter again, I see. That's ahh…very good!"

For the moment, he seemed to have not noticed Sakura. And while she saw that as a good thing, she was still reciting curse after curse in her mind. One founding Senju was enough but two? There was no way in hell she'd be able to escape. Especially with the younger one so intent on keeping her pinned to this godforsaken tree.

"You were going to meet with him, weren't you?" Tobirama sneered. He knew his brother well. A few days ago, he sensed his chakra fleeing from the compound. Just like in their days of youth, he tracked his brother down only to catch him meeting with the enemy leader. While he couldn't say he was surprised, he did admit to being upset concerning the matter. And Hashirama, ever the type to wear his feelings on his sleeves, looked terribly exposed.

"It's not what you think! I—…wait a moment, what are you doing…?" Granted with a perfectly timed distraction, it seemed the elder Senju had finally taken notice of just what exactly he'd accidentally stumbled upon. It appeared Tobirama was in a compromising position. One that he never imagined to catch his normally stoic younger brother in. This turn of events prompted a rather accusatory glint to shine in his eyes.

"Tobirama…" His tone was laced with disapproval and Tobirama's eyes twitched in irritation.

"Che! I'm interrogating this woman! Don't go off and think of something unnecessary!" He was quick, much too quick, to quell any and all misguided thoughts his brother may have conjured concerning his current position. True, it was rather odd to catch him in such a predicament but he would argue he had his reasons for being seen in such a manner.

"Mm? On what grounds?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him and, if only for the sake of humanity, he wished to know what would cause Tobirama to stage an interrogation in the middle of the forest with a woman.

"She seemed suspicious..." Turning back to the object of his attention did he relax his figure somewhat. Confident that she wouldn't attempt another foolish escape, he released his hold but kept a firm grip on her forearm just in case she chose to act on an irrational impulse. But that mystified look of familiarity in her gaze he couldn't ignore. Nor did he like. There was something about this woman that had the younger Senju on edge and he needed to find out what it was before letting her go free.

"Is that so?" Thought process humming to life, Hashirama eased forward with a contemplative hand stroking his chin. With an analytic gaze, he looked upon the strangely clothed woman with scrutiny, appearing to be sizing her up in silence before regarding his brother with a pair of knitted brows and a soft, almost pouty, frown.

"I see nothing suspicious about her, Tobirama. You should release this woman." God bless Hashirama. Suffice to say Sakura's prayers were answered the moment this long haired savior broke through the trees, interrupting Tobirama's impromptu grilling session.

"Not until she answers my question. You should at least do that." Yet this one insisted on persisting, going through with this agenda of his and Sakura couldn't really understand why he was so dead set on knowing who she was.

"Why? It's not as if I owe you anything. Besides, you haven't stated your name either." Snickers erupted from the elder of the two, prompting Sakura to gander in his direction just in time to catch a hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound of his apparent amusement. While she had no intentions of reacting in such a way to get a rise out of Tobirama, her words did just that. Looking back at him, she saw red covering the better parts of his facial features. She couldn't tell if he was crimson from anger or embarrassment or both.

"She has a point—."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"He's late."

A stone, smooth in texture and round in shape, repeatedly left the lethargic hand of one Uchiha Madara. His sigh, weighed down by impatience and apprehension flowed steadily along with the current of the stream before him, mingling with the sounds around him. He'd been relaxed, for the most part. Having arrived first he saw no qualms in awaiting the presence of his friend for their secret weekly meetings. And while Hashirama was in no way a particularly punctual person, him being ten minutes late was surprising.

His already stern expression hardened as his eyes shifted to the side. That stone would leave his hand for one final instance before being thrust into the forest behind him, intent on hitting whoever dared approach him from behind.

When the sound of stone smacking flesh expectantly flew to his ears, his frown deepened until he heard the shuffling of leaves followed by footsteps.

"As expected of nii-san. I've never been able to sneak up on you." Remarked Uchiha Izuna. While it would go unnoticed, Madara's form visibly relaxed. Extending his hand out to retrieve the stone, he regarded his sibling with a look of indifference. He knew why Izuna had shown up and while he probably should care, he always sort of figured his brother would catch on to is weekly absences eventually.

"You are here to meet with the Senju…" He clearly disapproved and Madara could only huff in slight indignation.

"What of it?" His stone tossing continued then, fingertips memorizing the surface of the rock each time it left and returned to his hand.

"Shouldn't you be a little more cautious? He could be lying in wait to ambush you!"

"Hashirama isn't like that, Izuna. You should be well aware of this." At that, he cut a glance at the younger male just in time to catch his stiff posture falter if only a little bit. Even still, he couldn't shake this odd feeling that arose at Hashirama's prolonged absence. He wouldn't call himself worried as much as he was…

Okay yes, he was worried.

Without much warning, he hopped to the other side of the stream with a frantic little brother at his heels. Through the forest he trekked in search of the Senju. Why? Well, they had a system in place. If either one of them should be unable to make the meeting, a summon would be sent ahead to deliver the news. Seeing as he received no such summons, he assumed Hashirama was hung up somehow. Given that his companion had a history of being a pain in the ass, he took it upon himself to meet him wherever he may be so long as it was a safe distance from Senju territory.

"Nii-san!"

And simultaneously…

"Shut up!"

There are two types of brothers.

For a while things were entirely still. A rather ominous wind brushed through the area, shifting clothes and hair alike. Eyes averted from person to person as no one really seemed to have a decent grasp on just what was going on but they all, save for Sakura, liked to think they did or at least appeared to.

"Madara!"

"You're late."

"About that…" While he wasn't expecting Madara to appear like he did he couldn't call himself surprised. But it was safe say he was experiencing feelings of dread. Not only because Tobirama was present but Madara's younger sibling had tagged along for reasons unknown. Being that there was the existence of long standing bad blood between the two, he always grew weary whenever they crossed paths. Like their encounters shaved years off his life.

Madara shared similar sentiments, at times experiencing moments of exasperation wherever Izuna and the younger Senju were concerned. A burdened sigh passed through his parted lips once he gazed at the male. He couldn't imagine a scenario in which this scene ended well.

"Nii-san, that woman…" His attention diverted from the brothers to the oddly placed female among them, one who at first glanced appeared to be regarding Tobirama with disdain only to gaze at him with an off putting expression. He quirked a brow at her for but a moment as he soon returned his attention to Hashirama, his reason for being so close to Senju territory.

Izuna seemed to have felt something entirely different when faced with the sight of this woman. He attested this to the wild testimony of Yukio. Long after their recent battle and ceasefire, the man just couldn't shut up about his brush with death. He went on and on for days about the miracle that saved his life. A woman, or angel as he so fondly called her, laid healing hands on his dying body and bestowed upon him a 100% healed body.

His description of this angel oddly enough fit the bill of the female before him. Unmistakably pink hair, a particularly wide yet attractive forehead couple with green eyes and skin akin to that of porcelain. And her dressing, he described her as a bride fit for a groom. And while Izuna was able to contact some dots, this woman looked terribly worn. Her face and skin were caked with dirt as if she hadn't bathed in days. The kimono she wore he assumed was once white, now appeared quite dingy and tattered, especially along the bottom which dragged along the ground.

Whoever this woman was, she was no angel but he was certainly curious. Especially since the Senju seemed quite invested in her.

"Who is this woman, Hashirama?" Madara asked. While he hadn't bothered listening to the idiotic ramblings of his clansmen, he did notice the pointed looks Izuna granted this woman. One could say his interest was piqued.

Just as Hashirama was to respond, the other Senju beat him to the punch. He straightened, scowled then rolled his shoulders back, probably to appear more imposing and in charge of the situation than he apparently felt in recent moments.

"I was just getting to that." When the moment of truth arrived and each of them turned towards the woman, each were surprised in their own right to watch her soon be replaced by a loud puff of smoke.

Sakura still had escape on the brain and for several moments, she weighed her options, measured the amount of chakra she had left after days of navigating through this labyrinth of a forest and pumped herself up into staging a getaway. The most inconspicuous getaway.

It wasn't until she felt her clone disappear that Sakura began to regret her course of action. It wasn't as if she were in any apparent danger that her clone vanished. She simply didn't have the strength to keep one up. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. But she hasn't eaten properly in days and it was starting to show. In silence, she cursed her predicament, cursed her lack of tools, cursed this damn kimono, cursed her fate.

And before she lost consciousness, she cursed Kaguya for plunging her into this whole mess.

When she awoke, it wasn't with a start or with sweat collecting along her hairline or even harbored by heavy breathing. It was a slow breach into conscious that found Sakura staring blankly at wooden ceiling before eyes drifted to the paneling of walls and a shoji door. For a moment, she laid on what she assumedw as a cot of some kind and remained still, noting the presence of what was once a moist towel draped along her brow.

She felt serene. The most content she's felt since arriving in this strange timeline. Not worried about really anything, she just laid there and sort of let her mind wander for the time being. The room was warm but not stuffy. It smelled of spices, some she recognized and others escaped her but she was sure she'd come to identify them in due time. And it was quiet but comfortably so.

Soon footsteps she heard padding along the general area outside of the room she occupied. Those were soon followed by the sliding of the shoji door and a body entering. She smell of food tickled her senses enough a draw a mute glance from her to whoever happened to gracing her with a much sought after meal. A cooked meal at that.

"I see you're awake. We were wondering how long you would rest for, miss." It was a woman. Her hair was long, twisted into a single thick braid that laid against her right shoulder. Her face, round and somewhat pudgy, was kind and gentle as were her eyes which were brown in color. She smiled simply before approaching Sakura's side where the array of food was soon placed.

"My name is Kohana. I was asked to look after you while Tobirama-sama is away." She spoke softly, tentatively extending her hands while silently asking permission to assist Sakura in sitting up to eat. The towel was soon removed and the tray was placed in the pinkette's lap.

"…" Sakura, still a bit drowsy, hadn't quite realized the state she happened to be in.

"I hope this does not alarm you but I did take it upon myself to bathe you and wash your hair. I wasn't sure what you wanted done with your kimono. It is so pretty, I did not wish to damage it." She said nothing, choosing instead to focus on the meal before you.

"Tobirama-sama assumed you are the daughter of nobility but I can recognize a _shiromuku_ when I see one…you were recently married?" And then the tears came.

"O-Oh miss! My apologies! I didn't mean to upset you!"

She couldn't hold it back but really, she didn't even try to. The reminder of her marriage and abrupt separation from both Sasuke and the only life she'd ever known was a harsh reminder of the reality she now faced. Part of her wished, hoped, prayed that she would wake up in her bed and all of this would've been a nightmare. That Sasuke would be beside her, grumbling over her constant tossing and turning only to reassure her with a firm embrace that it had all been a terrible dream.

But she feared the worse. That not only was this no dream but that she would never find her way home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Things ended on a pretty pessimistic note but at least the brothers made another appearance and hopefully left a lasting impression. Apologies if they seem at all OOC. I want this story to take on a more lighthearted approach to their personalities and interactions with one another. Given that Izuna is alive at this time, things are somewhat less tense.

Chapter four is in the works so expect that within the week. I apologize if this one took longer than expected, I actually rewrote this a couple of times. At any rate, I'm excited about the traffic this story has been getting! I hope to see more people reading as the story continues. Remember to favorite or follow if you're enjoying it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Steadfast**

It was late in the evening when Kohana had announced her presence outside of his study. With a deliberate grunt, he approved her entry and soon the docile woman entered, bowing upon meeting his gaze which he dismissed with a passive wave. Soon straightening, she cleared her throat before parting hers lips to give what he assumed was a detailed report on the woman now in Senju custody.

"Tobirama! Ah, apologies for interrupting—."

Hashirama always did have impeccable timing. He had to force himself not to slam his face against the rough surface of his shelving unit at his brother's abrupt entrance.

"What. Is. It." His tone icy as was his glare, he fully intended on piercing his brother for barging in so recklessly. His reasoning had better be pretty damned good.

"She's gone." Unfazed by the glare and rightfully so, Hashirama soon departed from the doorway of the study, fully expecting Tobirama to follow after him. And follow he did, after dismissing Kohana who seemed irrefutably out of sorts given the situation. He couldn't really blame her and would apologize after retrieving this insufferable houseguest of a woman.

Why she was so dead set on fleeing from them was beyond him yet the reason, he needed to know. She clearly had something to hide. And if this secret was worth risking her health in order to keep hidden, he ventured to guess it was fairly important. The time she managed to escape him, he'd discovered her several yards away, passed out from what he assumed was lack of nutrients. Now that she had a full belly, he could only hope to find her before she raced off into dangerous territory.

As he fled from the estate, trailing behind his brother, he began to wonder why _he_ was so hell bent on catching this woman. He couldn't pinpoint a logical reason for pursuing her at such lengths. But he was thorough and sort of prided himself in the fact that close to no one had ever evaded him. Maybe she was striking his pride in ways that he found foreign and uncomfortable. Whatever the case, once he got his answers, she'd be left to her devices. Of that he was certain.

It didn't take long to locate her. Hashirama made things seem a lot worse than they actually were. His first assumption was that she fled the compound. Much to his surprise, he discovered her chakra signature sparking from inside the medical clinic. With furrowed brows, he rapped his knuckles against the surface of the door, looking on with curiosity once their resident healer gestured toward her figure, leaned over the body of an ailing shinobi with hands glowing and emanating a soft humming sound.

Neither he nor Hashirama uttered a sound until the session was complete, a fact Sakura was grateful for. While she had heard them enter, she made no indication of acknowledging either presence. Not until she'd healed this man. The wounds were nothing serious, though he had suffered from infection due to poor treatment coupled with what she concluded were unclean utensils used during the stitching process.

"Tomorrow I'll see about mixing up an antibiotic to help with the infection. Until then, try to stay off that leg and drink plenty of water." She noted the presence of a slight fever but there wasn't much else she could do given her lack of resources. Even still, the man looked eternally gracious and bowed after thanking her for the service.

Surprised to see his clan leaders sitting like obedient children on the other side of the room, he stammered out a quick greeting before excusing himself alongside the healer. It didn't take a genius to sense the odd air in the room and he didn't want to be anywhere in this vicinity at the moment.

"You're a healer." Hashirama was the first to speak up, uttering something rather obvious yet necessary. They had their suspicions, given Uchiha Izuna's odd testimony concerning one of his clansmen. Both had been hard pressed to believe such a tale but even Tobirama recalled seeing that fellow on opposite sides of battlefield, ready to fight as if he hadn't been cut down early on in the battle.

"That's correct." She replied, staring down at her hands before peering at both man, eyes suddenly blazing. What he saw in her gaze was something akin to sternness.

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling anyone. I just couldn't sit in that room any longer." At this, Hashirama shifted uncomfortably, arousing a glance from his brother who soon turned his attention back to the woman who maintained this firm countenance. As if she was on trial.

"We should return home and leave the clinic space to Chiake-san." He shot her a look of expectancy, laced in warning. She'd better not try any funny business or he'd be on her like white on rice. After bidding a rather shaky Chiake a good evening, the trio left the clinic to the quiet roads of the compound in an awkward trek back to the main Senju house.

Sakura strode a comfortable distance from the two, peeking upwards at the darkening sky. The stars were already beginning to show, bright dots lined the blanket of darkness, flickering endlessly before her eyes. She may've regarded being trapped in this time as a nightmare but gazing at the night sky, taking in its beauty and how it differed from what she was used to, she was granted personal moments of peace.

Soon they reached the house, retreating to Tobirama's study, as he'd taken it upon himself to assume responsibility of her, seeing as he'd been the one to find her. This didn't sit well with Sakura. He was treating her like a stray animal. Like some kind of hell cat. Should this behavior continue, she'd surely show him just how much of a hellion she could be.

"It has regrettably come to my attention that we have failed to properly introduce ourselves. For that, you have my sincerest apologies." Her claws retracted. Though the sight of both brother's bowing respectively did alleviate some of her inner tension, she was still uneasy.

"Mine as well," Hashirama added. After straightening, he met her with a broad smile. One that reached his eyes, brimming with curiosity and odd flickers of mirth.

"I am Senju Hashirama. And, as you have probably come to guess, this is my younger brother, Tobirama." The latter nodded, affirming these words. His expression remained rather neutral, not betraying any particular emotion.

"It's good to meet both of you. My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura." At first she hesitated in revealing her surname. It was no big secret that the Haruno Clan wasn't much of a clan at all in her day. Judging by the shared blank looks on their faces, the same rung true in this time period. She had to bite back a sigh at her ancestor's lack of influence.

"It is a pleasure, Sakura-san." Hashirama replied first followed by another nod from Tobirama. She felt the latter's sudden complacency was rather odd. He'd been so adamant the day before, so intense. Now he seemed collected. Calm. Cool.

"If you don't mind, we have some questions we'd like to ask." Broken out of her thoughts, Sakura's eyes flickered back to Hashirama. She was slowly growing comfortable in their presence. It wasn't as if they exuded an aura that triggered panic. It was the weight of their reputation and how her being here could serve to ruin that and the very founding of her village. That notion naturally had her on edge.

"I…I understand." She swallowed down her anxiety, both ready and willing to address their inquiries.

"As you probably know, these lands are plagued by war. As such, we have to be very cautious concerning who we allow in close quarters. The Uchiha are just one of many clans we have a long standing conflict with. Though recent events have led to a temporary ceasefire. Despite that, we have been informed you healed one of their men. Is this correct?"

"Yes. But there's an explanation for that!" She all but blurted out in defense just in case either of them chose to jump at her. Instead they sat still, though rigidly.

"I'm not from around here. In fact, the place I'm from is very _very_ far away…" Like in the distant future far. "I don't remember anything about how I got here. Just that there was a dying man in front of me and I had to do something. I had no idea who he was or that he was an Uchiha. I was trained to save lives and ask questions later."

"You don't recall how you ended up here? I don't understand…" Hashirama's face looked extremely troubled. Inwardly, he was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but her story, to him, had many holes.

"I…I remember my wedding. And I remember an attack. I tried defending myself against whoever had instigated the battle. I remember being grabbed suddenly and the screams…" The memory was still fresh. She could see his hand, Sasuke's hand, reaching out as he cried her name.

"And then…everything is blank until I woke up in the forest…" She couldn't exactly explain how the progenitor of chakra hijacked her wedding and threw her back in time. A blackout story seemed like the only viable option.

"That explains the _shiromuku_ …" Tobirama murmured, more to himself than anything else.

"So you were married. And recently too? There was no one else with you when you woke?" Ruefully she shook her head, suddenly reminded of how lonely this whole thing made her feel.

"Oh…I see…"

"Why did you run?"

"I was scared." That wasn't entirely a lie. "I didn't know what kind of intentions you all had. I panicked."

"You performed a jutsu. A clone jutsu, at that. I assume you have some shinobi training in addition to being a healer."

Some?

"That…isn't untrue…" She had to remind herself to be as forgettable as possible. A healer was one thing, easily overlooked in this time period. A healer and a shinobi was another. A healer and a shinobi with pink hair? Might as well carve a statue of her and put it in the middle of the compound.

"I think that's enough talk for now. We can further discuss how to progress forward when morning comes. Right, Tobirama?" Hashirama stood, gazing at his brother as he too straightened from his leaning position.

"Fine," with a sigh, he uncrossed his arms and took strides toward the door, pausing only to nod in her direction before leaving the room. "Goodnight."

"Ah goodnight, Tobirama-san."

"You know where your room is, correct?" The elder Senju placed a hand at the small of her back, leading her out of the study and down a somewhat narrow hall.

"I should be fine from here. Thank you, Hashirama-san." Sakura bowed politely toward the male. He was a lot more pleasant than the Konoha history books gave him credit for. And that stone monument didn't do anything for his usual gentle features. He put her at ease and Sakura was grateful to him for that.

"You're welcome, Sakura-san. Goodnight."

* * *

Sakura wouldn't say she slept well but waking up on a cot to the sound of birds chirping outside her window and the warmth of the filtering sunlight licking her toes was a lot better than shifting on a bed of leaves with tree roots as a pillow.

After a run in with Kohana who offered her a change of clothing and directed her to the baths, Sakura was told to meet up with the brothers after breakfast, back in the study. She wondered what the continuation of the conversation would be like. If it was anything like last night, she could at least say she wasn't dreading it.

"…—means to do us harm. She could prove to be a valuable asset to the village." That sounded like Hashirama. Was he talking about her?

"That may true. However, I've yet to ascertain what her intentions are. Plus, there's the factor of her being separated from her husband. I can't imagine her wanting to stay here and not at least try to seek him out." That was definitely Tobirama. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. In fact, she was just about to slide the door open when she heard them speaking.

"That's true…"

Soon the door slid open with an expectant Tobirama gazing down at her. Knowing his sensory abilities, he probably knew she was there hence the look on his face. Stiffening, she bowed her head and muttered something along the lines of 'pardon the intrusion' and shuffled inside, greeting the other brother with a quiet good morning.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Did you rest well?" Gracing her with that pleasant smile from yesterday she found herself relaxing almost instantly. Why had no one told her the first hokage was such a charming person? Of all people she at least thought Tsunade would talk up her own grandfather but as it stood, the busty woman hardly ever mentioned him.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Let's get right to it." Skipping the pleasantries, Tobirama made himself the center of attention, sitting to the side of his brother as he turned to address her. "What is it that you plan to do, Sakura-san?"

What she planned to do? She knew what she had to do but how to go about the execution, she was at a complete loss. How to find Sasuke, how to get home, how to avoid being snatched up by Kaguya a second time. Sakura shook her head, dispersing those thoughts. They did her no good right now.

"Given my situation, I think it would be unwise for me to go off in search of my husband. Knowing him, he is probably looking for me as we speak. I think I should try to stay in one place." It seemed to make the most sense to her. In the event Sasuke did manage to find his way here, she'd be better off staying relatively close to where she originally awakened.

"You could stay here!" Hashirama exclaimed. His eyes looked hopeful, prompting Sakura to recall his and Tobirama's earlier conversation. The one she eavesdropped on.

"What…" Sakura hadn't been expecting such an invitation, honestly. She was shocked.

"Anija."

"Come now, Tobirama. If Sakura-san truly meant to do us harm, she would've done so by now. Aside from that, she's clearly an experienced healer. We could request her services in assisting Chiake-san at the clinic." He did have a point. As it stood, Sakura had zero intent to harm the Senju. The same could be said for the Uchiha. And even if offing Madara did run across her mind, she knew leaving things as they were was her safest course of action. Even if he did royally fuck up her timeline, killing him would indefinitely create a different psychopath who would inevitably run in the same circle.

But while she didn't have any ill will for either clan, staying with the Senju and acting as a medic also interfered with her whole 'Stay as far away from the founders as you can,' plan so that was definite no go.

"As tempting as that sounds…" She began, but at the sound of Hashirama's dejected sigh, Sakura paused before shooting Tobirama a curious glance to which the younger sibling just shook his head as if Hashirama's sudden shift in moods was an everyday thing. She was a little confused.

"Why don't you want to stay in the compound?" Honest to god he looked like she'd just kicked his puppy. And it wasn't even a foreign look for Sakura swore she'd seen that exact same expression before, she just couldn't put her finger on where.

"I don't want to impose…"

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all—!"

"Brother, if she doesn't want to stay, we should respect her decision. Aside from that, we would need to provide housing as well as ensure she is properly clothed and fed before leaving her to her own devices." He really had a habit of making her sound like a pet and Sakura couldn't help the way her brow twitched when he spoke as if she weren't even there.

"Tobirama-san is right," she admitted, donning an apologetic smile all the while shooting masked resentful glances at the aforementioned brother who either didn't notice or simply didn't care to acknowledge the daggers laden in her gaze.

"I see…" Seemingly overcome with sadness, Hashirama's head bowed in a way that made Sakura both uncomfortable and guilty. She was about to interject and say something that could temporarily appease him until the sound of insistent pecking sounded from outside the window. Seeming expectant, Hashirama lifted his head only to rise from his seat and approach the window where a hawk waited patiently. From what she could gather, the bird carried with it a message that Hashirama skimmed over before concealing it in his pocket. The bird soon flew off after.

Glancing at Tobirama, she noticed his silence but also the way his face hardened as if he were displeased by something. He looked ready to voice his opinion but refrained from doing so and with much restraint, too.

"So if you will not stay here, where will you go, Sakura-san?" Returning to his seat like nothing happened, he struck up this conversation again, seeming just as interested as before the brief interruption.

She'd thought about it. And, with her ninja skills in survival, was more than certain she'd be able to make it in the wild. It could even prove to be something of an educational experience. Surely she could serve to learn something and grow to appreciate the life she apparently took for granted.

"Of that I'm not exactly sure," and he looked ready to interject until she lifted a hand to stop him. "I may not look it but I am capable of taking care of myself. Wherever I go, I'll be fine."

Conversation continued from there with Sakura voicing her opinion now and then when Hashirama had somehow come up with another plausible reason as to why she should stay. He was so persistent and convincing that she almost gave in a few times but eventually and with perpetual scowls from Tobirama, he relented and gave in.

"You're a very stubborn person, Sakura-san." She could tell he meant that in the most endearing way possible. To which she smiled, tilting her head forward.

"I could say the same of you." The comment was well received and came coupled with a boisterous laugh that filled the room with good vibes and for the first time, Sakura didn't feel like such an outsider. This feeling, it felt familiar. Like that pout he wore earlier. Or maybe it was just him, in general. She felt like she'd known him her whole life.

"Ah well, I have other matters to attend to. I suppose we should call this meeting adjourned." Soon the brothers stood, prompting Sakura to follow suit as they prepared to the leave the study and disperse to do whatever is they engage themselves in. Sakura supposed she would return to her own room and gather what little belongings she had in preparation for her departure.

Just as she made strides down the hall that had grown familiar to her over the past day and a half, a hand reached out and tapped her shoulder. Looking back, she found Hashirama standing beside her, donning a grin with some underlying emotion that she couldn't seem to pin.

"Yes?" He looked like he wanted something. And going off the unreadable look on his face, she wasn't sure if she was willing to meet this desire of his.

"I was going to take a walk. Why don't you come with me?" While the offer didn't sound suspicious, she regarded him with a guarded expression before noticing his smooth façade begin to crumble under her scrutinizing glare. "Please?"

"I suppose a walk wouldn't hurt…" Oh how wrong she was.

About five to ten minutes in, Sakura began to notice their walk became more of a hike. She assumed they'd be meandering through the compound, not trekking through the dense forest surrounding it. While this didn't immediately strike her as odd, she began to feel a bit wary as it seemed like the destination was still quite far off.

"Something tells me you're quite skilled at healing, Sakura-san." He began, stepping over tree roots with such ease it seemed like this path was familiar to him. Like he knew these terrains like the back of his hand.

"Oh?" She hummed, tearing away from thoughts surrounding just where in the hell he was taking her.

"Aa. It's somewhat similar to other healers though I can tell your method is much more refined." How funny of him to make such a comment, she had to smile being that her teacher was his granddaughter and her methods were very much modeled after his potent regenerative chakra. She had to the seal on her forehead as proof.

"In what way?" She knew the answer, oh did she ever. It was no secret the medical practices in this age were considered archaic when compared to hers.

"Mm. I'd venture to guess that your technique uses as little chakra as necessary. That also goes in hand with being very knowledgeable on the human body to pin point exactly what the issue is and how to go about fixing it. Does that sound about right to you?"

Color her surprised.

"You're not completely off base, I'll give you that. To a medic, as I'm called back where I'm from, timeliness is just as essential as healing. If a person's life is on the line, there's no time for hesitation or second guessing yourself. You have to know what the problem is as soon as possible otherwise you'll lose whoever's in your care." She explained. Her face visibly lit up when discussing healing techniques as such was her forte. It wasn't often she got the chance to have back and forth conversation with another who wasn't Tsunade.

"Once you get good at recognizing problems, then comes the part where you learn to reserve your chakra for bigger issues and exert whatever is necessary on smaller injuries or ailments." When she looked over, surprised struck her at his look of bewilderment. It lasted but a moment, soon replaced by a warm smile, but Sakura was sure she'd remember it. He looked impressed.

"Are you certain you don't wish to stay as our medic, Sakura-san?"

"Hah, I'm sure Hashirama-san." They shared a short laugh at yet another failed attempt at getting her to remain in the Senju compound. "So where are we headed, exactly? This doesn't really seem like the casual walk I assumed we'd be taking."

"There's someone who wishes to extend their gratitude toward you." While his words confused her, she soon came to realize exactly what he meant when they broke through a group of trees, appearing at the stream she'd crossed days ago. The same stream where she healed that man. The Uchiha.

And there, standing on the other side of the stream, were two males. Both she recognized. One regarded her with an odd mixture of curiosity and aloofness before switching his attention elsewhere. While the other looked utterly stunned, judging by the look of incredulity reflecting his in dark gaze.

Sakura stiffened, immediately feeling weighed down by both presences as they took casual strides across the river to meet them on the other side. She felt the need to blame Hashirama while using him as a shield at the same time. This wasn't something she wanted to do or be a part of yet he so smoothly coerced her and well…she couldn't hightail it a second time, even if she was much more energized and equipped to do so.

"Hashirama." Madara was the first to speak, acknowledging the other with a nod, arms crossed over his chest. Much like their previous encounter his attire was very relaxed, casual even. From this she could infer he had no ill intentions with this meeting. The same could be said of Hashirama who appeared even more casual, if that was even possible.

"Madara. I have to say the details in your message were surprising but understandable." He started, striking up conversation while she tried to ignore the piercing glare of the man beside Madara. She didn't know what his deal was but he was looking at her as if he were trying to figure out if she was real or a figment of his imagination. It was irritating and she really had to restrain herself from lashing out at him.

"Aa. Well, get to it, then." At that Madara extended a hand to push his companion forward. Apparently he wasn't expecting this and stumbled unceremoniously in front of Sakura who now peered up at him with a set frown and knit brows.

"Ah…" He stammered, a stain of red crossing the greater portion of his cheeks and even stretching along the bridge of his nose. "Th…Thank you, miss! Thank you for healing me!"

He bowed, rigid and stiff with his arms locked to his sides as if someone had bound him together. And this show of gratitude, while sort of flattering, was nothing short of embarrassing and unnecessary to the pinkette.

"Please, call me Sakura. And this isn't needed at all. I didn't do much—."

"Nonsense. You clearly saved his life." Madara interjected, much to her surprise. Just as Yukio righted himself he waved Hashirama over to get a good look at the faint scar that was once the laceration that threatened to take Yukio's life. It was nearly invisible to the naked eyed. And apparently showing off this miracle had become something of a habit for Yukio looked nothing short of proud of this battle scar.

"Oh! You did this, Sakura-san? Incredible…" Once again, the future founder looked absolutely amazed, going as far to even run his finger along the pale skin of this male who didn't seem to mind, not outwardly anyway.

"Mm…" Sakura grunted, biting the inside of her cheek while trying and failing to ignore the warmth plaguing her cheeks. Beyond flattered, embarrassed, flustered, honored, what have you, she regarded the situation rather coolly. As a result, she came across as somewhat indifferent and even cold.

"Really. Thank you so much, _Nakuka-chan."_

"N-Nakuka-chan?" And just like that her cool façade crumbled like a cookie.

"Hm?" And even Hashirama appeared confused. It was hardly noticeable but if you squinted you could see Madara glaring at Yukio for using such an insufferable term of endearment outside of the Uchiha compound. The younger male merely shifted a bit sheepishly, clearly embarrassed but not enough recant his words.

"For a while, he was under the assumption she was an angel of some kind…" And Sakura would neither confirm nor deny this but she had a distant recollection of him calling her something along those lines while he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I-If that's all, I think we should be getting back, Hashirama-san." In other words, she'd endured enough suffering for one day and was ready to get back to the compound. Thank god he seemed to share similar sentiments for he nodded and soon turned to bid the other two farewell.

"I suppose you're right. Unless there was something else you wished to discuss, Madara. Oh! Has there been any change in your clan's stances on a treaty?"

"Not as of yet, no. It's only been a week and I do not expect immediate results. It's been hard enough keeping those out for blood at bay for this long. Tensions are still quite high as it is. It will take a lot more time." He explained, a look of contemplation now covering his face. His words were clear and concise. To the point. Honesty and free of malice.

' _So this is the Madara that was once the Shodaime's closest friend...'_ With ease she sensed the camaraderie between the two as they went back and forth, discussion things pertaining to their respective clans and this ceasefire that seemed to be the cause of these supposed secret meetings. While she couldn't exactly recall ever reading about this, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she were watching history in the making.

"And what of her? Surely you Senju will benefit from having such a skilled healer at your disposal." Is what Madara assumed. He and Hashirama were certainly on the same page about her but wouldn't he be surprised to discover her refusal of such an offer.

"Well, as it stands Sakura-san declined to stay in the compound."

"Oh?" The shifting of his brows indicated surprise that Sakura was somewhat proud of. Sure, it made sense to stay. She'd have a nice home, probably, and be provided with food as well as the chance to keep busy and even teach some of the other healers some of her techniques. But no, not only would that basically ruin her timeline but she didn't want to get involved during such a delicate time and-.

"She should be with the Uchiha, then." Wait. What.

"Huh?"

"Madara, what are you—?"

"Come back with me and serve as our healer."

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoa this was a long chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm excited to see so many people either favorite or followed this story and we're just getting started. Drop a review if you have any comments, questions, or concerns!


	5. Chapter 5

**Steadfast**

"No."

It came out suddenly. And by the time she'd registered the looks on all their faces, notably the utterly insulted mess of an expression on Madara's, she realized she may've fucked up a little. The way he looked at her you'd think she compared his strength to that of a newborn kitten. Then there was Hashirama who looked caught between laughing and grabbing her before Madara threw a fit. Lastly Yukio's white as a ghost façade came into view and Sakura wondered just how long he would stand there before jetting off like he'd left cookies in the oven back home.

"Excuse me?" He half sneered, dropping his arms from their crossed position. He expected her to falter or show signs of unease beneath his very accusatory stare. It wasn't often that anyone ever told him no. Other than Hashirama and perhaps his brother, he couldn't name a soul brave enough to even think of something so ridiculous. Yet this short thing of a woman did it with such ease. It was…irritatingly interesting.

"I said no. Just as I told Hashirama-san. I have my reasons." And her reasons were her own. Altering timelines aside, she couldn't align herself with one side and feel good about it. On one hand, the Senju were basically her village. They were the founders. They were Tsunade. But on the other, the Uchiha were her family. They were Sasuke. She couldn't turn her back on either. It just didn't feel right.

"Ah Sakura-san, perhaps you should give it a little more thought." Yukio was next to interject. He'd no doubt sensed the rising tension between his leader and precious healer and sought to alleviate some of it. Probably more so for his sake than anyone else's.

"I have. A lot of thought, actually. My decision remains the same, though." At that, she crossed her arms and dared any one of them to challenge her. And wouldn't you know it, Madara seemed ready to step up to the plate. Reputation be damned. He wasn't a legendary shinobi yet so she felt confident enough to deny his request too.

"Why you…—!"

"We should go! Come, Sakura-san!" With swiftness that could rival the second, Hashirama ushered her away from a fuming Uchiha clan head before the situation escalated into something that neither side needed. Seeing no qualms in this, Sakura followed only sparing a second-long glance over her shoulder at the two males, noting the look Madara granted her before he too turned to go home. That look wasn't one of anger though she caught traces of resentment. It was rather inquisitive.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Madara's feathers get so ruffled." Finally, away from the eyes and ears of the aforementioned male, Hashirama could laugh the way he wanted to. It was a loud and highly amused baritone sound that sourced from deep within his chest, rumbling out from his throat like a fountain sprouting water. Sakura found herself lips upturning while unsuccessfully fighting off her own round of soft yet uneasy giggles.

Out of the fray, she contemplated her boldness and couldn't decide if she was brave, stupid, or both. Granted, it wasn't like telling him no was such an outlandish choice. But the manner in which she did it. Well, the delivery could've been a smidgen more docile.

Upon returning to the compound, Hashirama made a beeline for his brother, promptly ignoring his disapproving glower and diving straight into the tale of how Sakura stood up to the Uchiha. What a card the first was. Standing by listening to him recount the recent events, she had this wry smile on her face, flip flopping between pride and utter regret.

"She told him no?" Tobirama asked, a slight raise to his brow in the midst of his brother's animated story telling. For a second, his gaze switch over to Sakura, eyes swelling with something she couldn't really make out.

"I couldn't believe it! His face was priceless. She did it so bluntly, too!"

"Y-You're exaggerating, Hashirama-san! It was just a slightly stern no!" Any more of his prideful remarks and Sakura was sure to dig herself a nice hole and just stay in it.

"You are either extremely brave or very foolish." The second commented in passing before making strides to whatever activity he was previously engaged in. Sighing, Sakura wrung her hands before moving down that stretch of a hall towards her guest room.

"I think I'm a little bit of both."

* * *

Evening arrived and with it came Sakura's assumption that this might very well be her last night sleeping beneath the Senju roof. Nestled comfortably along the provided cot, donned in a simple yukata given to her by Kohana, someone she'd come to appreciate during her stay, Sakura stared contemplatively at the above ceiling. By now she'd memorized all the lines, shapes, and grooves stretching along the wooden surface. And part of her wondered what she'd be gazing up at tomorrow night and the nights soon to follow.

On the way back from her walk with Hashirama, she'd spotted a clearing a bit north. It was nestled comfortably around a group of trees and was a safe distance from both clans. She figured that would be her place. It was nice and small, barely noticeable. She could fashion a decent hut with an earth style jutsu and venture off to the river for water and fish. Maybe she could even busy herself with a small garden if only for the sake of staying occupied.

It seemed fine to her. Save for the fact that she kind of felt like something of a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor to come rescue her. The notion produced a frown right as she turned from the ceiling to lie on her side. Something, there had to be something she could do to find her way back home. Maybe she could investigate the spot which she awakened at. Or better yet, perhaps there was information in this time period on Kaguya that would give her some clues. Although she wouldn't know exactly where to start looking or who to ask, this was better than waiting for something she had no way of knowing would happen.

' _No. Sasuke-kun will definitely come for me. I have to believe that. In the meantime, I should do my part as well.'_ Sleep soon found her as lingering thoughts of Sasuke encompassed her subconscious.

With morning came a plethora of requests from Sakura coupled with the exchanged surprised looks from the brothers as they silently questioned her motives and sudden interest in someone they appeared to have no knowledge of.

"Kaguya? Are you referring to the clan?" Clan? There was a Kaguya clan? Immediately her thoughts turned dreadful. Kaguya alone was a force to be reckoned with. Now she's hearing of the existence of a clan bearing her namesake? She really hoped her inward panic didn't show on her face.

"Ah…yes! That's what I meant. The clan." It appeared Tobirama noticed the shift in her mannerisms though he neglected to bring it up and Sakura wondered why he'd been behaving so strangely as of late. Granted, she hadn't been around him long enough to exactly pin a set string of traits on him but his strong silent façade as opposed to his guard dog attitude was starting to throw her off.

"From what we know, the origin of the clan dates back many years. They are said to be descendants of a very strong shinobi with a unique but deadly kekkei genkai." Hashirama explained.

"Kekkei genkai?" She assumed this strong shinobi was the rabbit goddess herself and in doing so, she wondered what Kaguya may've passed on to this clan of hers. The sharingan was unique to the Uchiha as was the byakugan to the Hyuuga. Couldn't have been either doujutsu. Space and time travel? No, that also pertains to the power of the eye.

"Ah. It's a technique called _Shikotsumyaku_. The wielder is able to weaponized their own bones in a variety of ways. Any bone that is removed subsequently regenerates inside the body. From the tales I've heard over the years, shinobi are warned to approach those with this ability with extreme caution."

"Wait, that's…" The trailing off of words indicated a recollection of sorts on Sakura's part. A memory stuck out, a distant one centered around the first retrieval mission for Sasuke. She recalled Lee retelling of his battle with Gaara against a formidable shinobi of sound. While his name escaped her, she distinctly remembered Lee speaking emphatically of his jutsu and the use of bones in combat.

' _So the Kaguya clan apparently existed in my time when I was younger. Something must've happened to them, though. But that's not what I need to know. They do exist in this time so there has to be a link to Kaguya surrounding this clan of descendants.'_

"Why so curious all of the sudden?" Pulled from her thoughts, she regarded Tobirama with a deer in the headlights look that prompted a quirked brow which she ignored in favor of donning a false contemplative expression. Though it wasn't entirely so for she was heavily invested in this new information as it could help to unveil some of the mystery surrounding Kaguya and how she managed to appear so suddenly.

"I have a feeling they may have something to do with how I ended up here." They being their ancestor.

"Are you saying the Kaguya clan are the ones behind the attack at your wedding?" Hashirama piped up, suddenly looking a lot more than she'd seen him in the past couple of days.

"Not in so many words. My memory is still somewhat fuzzy so I can't really confirm nor deny…" She quickly dispelled any such assumptions pertaining to this clan and their participation. It wouldn't do well to spark up baseless conflict especially with a group of people who seemed so fearsome.

Seeming to accept this, the elder brother relaxed though Sakura didn't miss the look in his eyes that told her he wasn't entirely convinced. This wasn't good but she could only leave it for now. Excusing himself for the time being, he left both her and Tobirama to continue their conversation with the other watching his back as he left the room. His eyes were clouded over with an emotion akin to worry, Sakura noted.

"My brother failed to mention one vital detail about the Kaguya," he began, turning his attention toward her. Now that they were alone, Sakura had no choice but the face the enigma that would one day become the second hokage. And while she could admit to being intimidated by him (she still is) having a conversation with him like this didn't really make her as nervous as should've.

"What's that?" Heaving a slight sigh that came from rising up, he sauntered over to a bookcase against the wall to retrieve a scroll packed into the third shelf among others much like it, collecting dust. He soon placed it in front of her, nodding for her to reveal its contents.

"In addition to being a fearsome group, they have a reputation for being irrationally hungry for battle and war. One could say it is an inherent trait like madness, this insatiable need for combat. Even in times of peace, the Kaguya have incited many conflicts that result in countless deaths yet they remain perpetually unsatisfied." He explained, apparently watching her to gauge a reaction of sorts but the better part of Sakura's attention was focused on the scroll.

Detailed along the rolled parchment were crude diagrams apparently illustrating just what this kekkei genkai was. Blame her medical background but she found it nothing short of fascinating. Her eyes, wide and curious, drank in the information like she'd been deprived of such findings for years. Sure, the diagrams could use a little work in terms of what she was used to seeing in her time but the basic layout and outline was there and she took to it like a fish to water.

"Incredible. To think a human body is capable of such levels of regeneration. Going off this you could even infer that the replacement rate is somewhat fast. I wonder, though, if the bones maintain the same amount of durability or even the marrow deteriorates each times it's regrown. Or if there is a way to increase its hardness with chakra!" Like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ah…indeed." He wouldn't call himself bewildered by her display of enthuse any more than he'd stamp her as a lunatic. But it was safe to say he was once again surprised by this woman. Not only did she clearly possess a vast amount of knowledge pertaining to the human body and the proper ways of healing and the like, she appeared to be well versed in the art. For someone so young he was admittedly impressed. She was leagues above Chiake-san, their designated clan healer.

"Would it be alright for me to hold onto this for a while? I'd like to read more about this." There was a lot more in the scroll she didn't quite get to but she had other matters to address and needed his help in doing so.

"So long as you return it before going wherever it is you plan on residing; I have no problem with you borrowing the scroll." He replied, shifting in place before narrowing his eyes, cutting a glance toward the window. Sakura stiffened mutely before following his gaze. While nothing seemed amiss, she knew better than to take signs like this lightly.

"Right. I also have a question regarding your collection of herbs? From my time spent in the clinic, I noticed Chiake-san had quite a bit in his possession but I didn't see a garden outside. Is there a place where you grow them?" She recalled fondly of Tsunade boasting proudly of her clan's investments in botany. They were called Senju of the Forest, after all.

"Yes. There is a sector of the clan that specializes in agriculture as well as herbalism. If you wish to visit that area, I'll have to escort you."

While that didn't sound like a bad deal, she was a little put off about having him basically tagging along as a babysitter. She didn't feel trusted. Not that she should. As an outsider, this kind of treatment was expected. But deep in her heart, she knew she belonged here just as much as anyone around the compound so it was a little bothersome to be regarded as if she were some sort of threat.

"That's fine." She'd smile and appear complacent for the time being. But really, it wasn't fine at all. These thoughts festered well into their trek to the northern corner of the compound where an area had been blocked off for growing crops and the like.

It wasn't like she tried to keep these thoughts at bay. If anything, Sakura welcomed the maelstrom of discomfort that arose at having Tobirama watching her back like a hawk.

"I understand you have a duty to protect your clan, Tobirama-san, but I assure you I'm not a threat to you or your livelihood." She wasn't off base or out of line in saying this. And she didn't feel bad nor afraid to utter these words. If anything, she wondered just what took her so long. And then she saw the look on his face and had to bite her tongue to keep from taking it all back.

He looked fiercely defensive. As if he would strike her down, whether with words or actions, she couldn't ascertain but one thing was sure, a storm of epic proportions was surely headed her way and while she was more than prepared to brave it, she wasn't sure if she'd still be standing at the end.

"With all due respesct, Sakura-san, you've yet to show me your true intentions. So pardon my being cautious of you wondering about freely in Senju territory." Okay. That wasn't so bad. And yet, she couldn't ignore these feelings. The reoccurring feelings of resentment directed toward this man and his constant mistrust of her. Just what in the hell was his problem with her?

"I don't know what you want me to do to prove myself but even then how am I to be sure you'll even accept my efforts?" Yeah, she highly doubted she'd get in his graces by merit alone. He didn't seem like the type to take things like that so easily. She could move a damned mountain and he'd still have his nose turned up at her.

"The fact that behave so desperate for my approval strikes me enough to question you on that basis alone. If you have nothing to hide or ill intentions as you say, then my keeping watch over you shouldn't be a hindrance." He did have a point but she passed up being rational for moment.

"Desperate?!" How dare he, really, who does he think he is. "If anyone's desperate, I'd say it's you! You're so focused on me and what I could be doing wrong that you're blind to the fact that I'm trying to help and gods, do you all ever need it! Chiake-san is a fine medic but he's so severely lacking in his knowledge of herbs and remedies for common ailments that I could literally cry! If your garden is anything like I think it is then I planned on collecting a few ingredients to at least equip him with necessary knowledge for the future but since I've clearly got an ulterior motive, perhaps it's best I leave well enough alone!"

The longest second of Sakura's life ticked by before she made a very deliberate move to brush by him, fully intending to return to the main house and resume studying the scroll he'd lent her. A hand cupping around her elbow effectively halted her movements and Sakura found her head whipping about viciously to meet his steely gaze. They were butting heads like bitter enemies and while he kind of deserved her respect, she'd dealt with enough Hokages in her time and had plenty of notches in her belt as proof that she could hold her own against the best of them.

This was only affirmed when he sighed, heavily exasperated. Without even realizing, her form relaxed upon his exhalation because he'd gotten all her feathers ruffled and for the first time she'd arrived in this time, she really wanted to punch something. And it's been awhile since that desire to destroy nagged at her.

"Perhaps…" he paused, eyes closing as if the words soon to leave his lips would send him to an early grave. "I could relent on my suspicions of you. Chiake-san could benefit from a lesson or two."

Was that his way of apologizing? Sakura frowned, purposefully jutting out her lip in a mildly unsatisfactory way as if to silently convey that no, she wasn't going to accept his lame manner of rectifying their spat. Because he didn't say anything about agreeing to let her be.

Soon another sigh escaped him and Tobirama was growing increasingly regretful about bringing this blasted woman along with him that day in the forest. Really, what had he done to deserve such a piece of work? He should've known to expect this after hearing of her earlier encounter with Madara. He could've saved himself the nagging headache by simply leaving her to her own devices like he originally intended to. But that wasn't how he was raised, brought up as a shinobi.

And even he couldn't deny that she was interesting.

"I can't knowingly leave a woman alone in the compound."

"I can take care of myself." That reply didn't even require any kind of thinking. It came out a simply as air travels in and out of her lungs.

"Can you?"

"Would you care to find out?" She might just get to punch something, or someone, after all.

"Are you challenging me, Sakura-san…?"

"Maybe I am!"

Once he again he was faced with the prospect of her either being admirably brave or remarkably stupid. And there was a steeply high chance she was both. With eyes narrowed and fingers tensely clenched to the fabric of her shirt at the crook of her elbow, he had half a mind to take her up on this ridiculous feat, if only to show her just who she was messing with. And although he could stand to stroke his ego a bit, it would go against his better judgement to goad her into battle even if he was eager to see just want those little hands of hers could do.

"Reconsider."

"Don't underestimate me, Tobirama-san."

Wow. He could really use a well-timed Hashirama interruption right about now. Figures his brother would only show up when he didn't need him to.

"Oh! Tobirama-sama, there you are!" But Kohana was a good second best distraction. The woman approached with somewhat hasty steps, faltering once the tension between him and Sakura became about as evident as a thick fog though she chose not to speak on it, much to his relief.

"What is it, Kohana-san?" He relaxed his form while speaking to her. He wasn't upset at her, quite the contrary, he fely she'd saved him from a nasty quarrel with this pink haired woman who'd became something of a vixen in the past moments.

"You're needed back at the main house. I apologize if I interrupted something but it is rather urgent…" Thankfully Sakura read the atmosphere and dropped her defenses for the moment. But he could tell by the look in her eyes, this little confrontation of theirs was far from over. And then she smirked out of the side of her mouth and he had this sinking feeling that he'd lost somehow.

"Don't worry about me Tobirama-san. I'll be fine on my own. You have more important matters that need your attention right now." How sickeningly sweet she evaded him. He'd never admit this but perhaps he had underestimated her.

"Very well then, Sakura-san. I will see you later on." In other words, this wasn't over.

* * *

By the time Tobirama had wrapped up meetings and clan discussions, it was early in the afternoon. The sun was just reaching its height in the sky, casting bright rays across the compound. He intended to eat something before making his routine scan around the perimeter when the previous object of his interest sparked to life from within the clinic.

Though she wasn't alone. In fact, there were several bodies huddled within that small building. Naturally curious, he took strides toward this meeting place only to find a handful of folks all huddled in a half circle of sorts with Sakura in the middle of some sort of class. She looked to be mixing together what he assumed were herbs with a mortar and pestle, explaining how to properly grind ingredients together for a particular antibiotic to be used on infections.

Among the group around her was Chiake-san who was avidly taking notes as well as the fellow Sakura healed some days ago, acting as a test subject. He'd sustained a wound or two that called for such a remedy which Sakura gladly administered, speaking as she did and pointing to the infected areas. She pointed out the discoloration of the skin and where to apply the antibiotic for it to be most effective. And he sat through it all, poised at the door with his back to the frame, watching her.

This session soon ended and while it was clear he didn't need to and she didn't want him to, he waited for her outside. So when she appeared before him, eyes masked with something akin to disdain at his appearance, he looked unfazed.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She said, the frown one of the more prominent features on her face. While she didn't look willing to put up a fight, he could see the fire kindling behind her eyes.

"…I may've misjudged you."

"Oh?" Her brows shot up and that frown settled into a mystified line across her lips. Either she wasn't expecting him to make such a 180 turn or she was very good at feigning emotions, he couldn't really tell with her which was mildly aggravating.

"Yes." Yes, Sakura was surprised. Sure, she knew he would eventually come to terms with how irrational he was being but to do it this soon was, well, not what she was expecting. But she could admit it did feel good to hear him sort of apologize.

Sort of.

"I accept your apology, Tobirama-san." Even if It was one of the lamest apologies she'd ever heard, Sakura felt a great sense of satisfaction and much to his disdain. That look on his face was the icing on the cake, though.

"That's not—." Though he might've disagreed, he didn't really try hard to convince her otherwise. And maybe that knowing grin she shot him was a little much as he was silently regarding her with a look of irritation. But she felt good, like she'd gained a little bit of his approval.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please comment if you have questions or review if you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Steadfast**

Naruto found that standing within the Hokage's office, gazing at the stern back of Kakashi whose hair had somewhat lost its characteristically illogical ability to so rebelliously defy gravity, to be gravely nostalgic. Not too many moons ago had he been in a similar situation, rife with a set amount of rage and panic that he hadn't quite felt since Sasuke's abrupt defection all those years ago. Now here he was again riddled with those some emotions only he couldn't dismiss the nagging niggling feeling of uselessness dripping like a loosely turned faucet in the back of his mind.

This time was much worse because unlike Toneri, Kaguya left no traces of her presence to follow, no clues to go on, no scent to track. She was just as nonexistent as she been both before her recent unprecedented appearance and during the war. How she managed to appear at all was as big a mystery as why she appeared and why she took Sakura, out of all of them.

"Sakura-chan…" He muttered grimly, fist clenching at his sides and trembling with silent fury. She was the normal one, out of all of them whether it be Team seven, team Kakashi, Konoha 11, what have you. Sakura was the constant. She was always there, always smiling, always saying what none of them wanted to hear but just what they needed to either stop acting like morons or keep them moving forward. She was more so their anchor than Kakashi, for all his talents and feats.

So he couldn't seem to understand. Why Sakura?

"I've assembled a team to gather what information they can on Kaguya so we can gain a better understanding of the enemy than what little the three of us garnered when fighting her. Her known abilities, what motives she may have, and any relevant stories pertaining to her past…" Kakashi in this moment sounded every bit like the Hokage everyone hoped he'd be but to Naruto he looked more like a wounded man whose loses had grown far too great and putting up a rigid façade was his coping mechanism.

They all had their ways of dealing with Sakura's absence because they didn't have choice. They were just…dealing with it. Because it wasn't matter of when they would get her back. It was if and even though he'd take his stubborn foolish ninja way to his grave, in this instance that sliver of hope that filtered in like insistent rays of sunlight just wasn't there.

And Sasuke. It physically hurt to even look at him. For the better part of Sakura's absence, he'd been silent. And while that shouldn't have been unnerving due to his lack of a speaking in the first place, it was for the simple fact that it was Sakura, their teammate and the woman out of many pinning for his attention that he'd chosen specially to spend the rest of his life with. Sasuke didn't say anything and he should've and that bothered Naruto far more than anything.

"Once we have whatever knowledge that proves useful we can go from there. Until then…" There was a pause, one that sent the blond into a stiff posture, his mouth cutting into a tight line.

"Until then?"

Kakashi didn't need to say it. He didn't want to. In the greater scheme of things and as Hokage he couldn't grant this occurrence any special attention. Sakura was just one person among thousands. As Hokage, he couldn't drop everything, abandon his post and go out searching for her. As Hokage, he could only delegate tasks and in the meantime run the village as he'd been trusted by so many to do.

But as Hatake Kakashi, her jounin sensei, her comrade, her friend, he struggled with the idea that everything he did outside of rushing to find her was inadequate. That coupled with the ghostly reminders that he'd failed her specifically as a sensei cut him deeper than most wounds he'd suffered in the past. Much like Naruto, Kakashi pinned her as their body of normalcy. Sakura was the one he didn't have to worry about. The one he didn't worry about. The one he overlooked because she was never a problem and would never be a problem. By extension, she didn't need his attention, or so he thought such was the case until she actively sought guidance elsewhere.

He didn't have the right to feel insufficient. Though inadvertently, he'd projected that onto her. So focused he'd been on Sasuke and honing in on his Sharingan training and Naruto, doing his part to honor his late sensei that Sakura just sort of fell through the cracks because none of what she did he felt needed his attention. And maybe it was because he didn't push her to be better, he didn't challenge her that she struck out on her own. She did what she felt was necessary and Kakashi knew she didn't resent him but that didn't stop him from resenting himself, especially at a time like this.

"…we do what we can."

It hadn't set in. Hours, days, a week had gone by and for Sasuke the reality of his situation, of everyone's situation just hadn't quite settled into his mind yet. This concept of Sakura being gone was something of a nagging notion more than an event that served to turn the tides of his life in a direction that he'd been unprepared to navigate through.

For all their problems, mostly on his part, Sakura was without a doubt something he'd been dependent on for as long as he could remember. Before he left the village, after, during his journey to redemption. He knew that when he came back, she would be there. It didn't matter how far he went, how long he was gone, or what deeds he'd committed, Sakura would be there. But now…

It just hadn't set in yet.

When he'd come back to propose all those months ago he tried to convince himself on the way back to Konoha, through the gates, on the somewhat familiar path to her flat, that this decision didn't require a ton of thought. But even now he was still pretty foolish as his brother would say, especially in terms of sentimentality.

Some would call it a no brainer, choosing Sakura as his wife. Some probably expected it and wondered what in the hell took him so long. She was his teammate and, aside from Karin, he'd spent more time with her than any other female around his age. Really, Sakura was the obvious choice. So why _did_ it take him so long?

Careful consideration was his excuse. Whoever he chose, he'd be stuck with. Yes, and he'd rather be stuck with Sakura if he had to be tied down to any woman in particular. He told himself this time and time again after going over the handful of girls in his head, names and faces he didn't care to remember all because he was too prideful to admit that maybe, just maybe, Sakura deserved better.

And she did.

Everyone around him knew it. Naruto said it out loud. Kakashi said it with his eyes. Sai, god knows why he even associates himself with someone who so bluntly calls him traitor, said it with that insufferable fake smile.

With the knowledge that there was a woman out there who put her heart on the line time and time again only for it to be broken without fail by him on numerous occasions, Sasuke, for the first time in a long _long_ time felt his acts of atonement just weren't enough. So if he stayed away from her, he'd feel better about not being the man she deserved. Putting reasonable distance between them would act as his coping mechanism so he'd be able to reasonably deal with his own insecurities in a setting away from the one person who at times made him feel like the only person in the world.

But Sakura was stubborn and able to permeate her way into his space in manners only she was capable of. It started off with a letter, arriving by messenger hawk one brisk morning just as he'd set off. How she managed to find him, he'd never know but he read it. And he kept it, huffing bemusedly at her still messy kanji and crude traces of a hastily erased heart at the bottom.

He didn't respond. But that didn't stop the letters from coming. No matter where he found himself wandering about, her presence remained ever constant. In the times he'd slipped in and out of different space, his hands hypnotically found letters he'd stored away, smelling faintly of perfume.

And it hadn't set in that she was gone just yet. He was rereading her letters that he'd kept over the months because he needed something to smirk at because Sakura, despite being arguably the more mature one, was still pretty childish especially when Naruto and Kakashi appeared as topics. His fingers tensed around the bunch of parchment, creating rustling fiction because he was damned nervous about being her husband now and he didn't want to let her down. Those same papers dotted with warm fresh tears that smeared that messy kanji because with Sakura, he'd finally had something tangible, something that was his. He had a family again.

But one choked sob thrust him into reality like he'd been yanked from a genjutsu. Someone had taken his family. A second time. And sure enough as his Sharingan whirled to life, he'd damn sure get it back.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Sakura had found her clearing and made plans. She'd set off one morning with a hushed goodbye to Kohana while the brothers were off dealing with clan duties. The better part of her day was spent exercising various Earth Style jutsu until she'd fashioned a decent sized hut where she would maintain her livelihood. Granted, it was nothing to write home about but it was hers and she was proud of the sweat that gathered along her brow as proof of her efforts.

But Hashirama just wasn't having it. It was bad enough he stumbled upon her accidentally but he appeared to be in some sort of rotten mood that was a mixture of downtrodden and frustrated if his jutted out lower lip was any indication.

"But—."

"No, this is unacceptable. I cannot allow it. I won't."

"It's not like you have any say in it…!"

"I'm giving myself some say!" Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that whatever put him in this mood had something to with him not getting his way. Far be it from her to think he was using this as an excuse to mend his ego a bit.

"Hashirama-san…" She sighed, feeling a headache tingling around the area of her temples.

"I can't sleep at night knowing you're living in these kinds of conditions." Really, was that really what this was about? Both he and Tobirama carried around this weight of chivalry that really ticked her off. While she couldn't fault them, given the time period and all, she found it hard resist the frequent urge to show them exactly what she was made of.

"Looks like you're going to be losing a lot of sleep, then." She made a deliberate point to tilt her head and add in that smile that was both comforting and condescending at the same. His face contorted into an expression that told her he was not satisfied. Nor was he relenting on this any time soon.

He started off bringing Tobirama with him, displaying what he so righteously called 'An abomination of a living space!' and with much gusto too. Sakura just peeked her head out of the small doorway she'd made for herself, regarding the two of them with a fine arched brow and a twitching lip that threatened to curve into a smile.

"I believe it suits her." And that incoming smile quickly jutted down into a purposeful frown coupled with knitted brows. That jab was unnecessary but she could understand why he felt the need to needlessly insult her like this. She did kind of sort of get him to apologize which, according to Kohana, wasn't easy nor something he enjoyed doing.

The glare Sakura delivered was met with feigned ignorance as he walked the path of nonchalance, pretending that she either wasn't there or wasn't worth acknowledging.

Meanwhile Hashirama was truly at odds with himself. He'd bought Tobirama along based on the premise of him being the sensible one out of the two them. He believed his younger brother could talk some sense into Sakura. Since that plan obviously wasn't working, he moved onto phase two.

Madara entered the picture, much to her shock and awe. Something like this, a matter so trivial she could laugh, didn't deserve his attention of all people. Much to Hashirama's smug satisfaction, his friend seemed to be aligned with the same ideals concerning her little hut. Only he was much more enraged in a way that both confused and annoyed Sakura.

"You decline to live with the Uchiha in exchange for a home made out of this?!" He was insulted just like he had been days ago. Sakura really couldn't believe this guy and his wayward temper tantrums. Chancing a glance at Tobirama, who'd probably come on the off chance that she'd embarrass Madara again and kami knows he didn't want to miss that, he wore a look that she wasn't expecting. Like he wanted to say 'He has a point,' without really saying it.

Sakura was sick of this.

"Look, this is my choice and I'm sticking with it. It has nothing to do with any of you so quit being so…so…overly invested! I'm fine!"

By the end of the week, Hashirama had built her a 'suitable living space' with his mokuton after _accidentally_ collapsing her hut during one of his impromptu visits. Part of her believed he just went full on big bad wolf and blow her house down while she was out washing her clothes at the river. She would've fought him had this small flat of a house not been so utterly cute and immaculate. It was bigger than her hut, had space for just about everything. And maybe they planned this or cast a bet amongst themselves to see who could piss her off the most but it seemed like every time she left to do laundry or hunt for food, she'd return to a new addition.

If it wasn't a spring outside her back door, it was a fire pit, or the beginnings of a garden or a set of knives or a futon. Finally, she drew the line and cursed them all to hell when she found an Uchiha flag hanging from her door. She suspected it wasn't Madara who'd hung it there but her biggest admirer, Yukio.

"This has to stop." She said one day, after catching them in act. They sat around her looking much like guilty children, all wearing their mixed expressions of displeasure at being caught.

"I agree."

"But Tobirama, you're the one who put in the spring."

"Because you couldn't leave well enough alone and had to knock down her house!"

"I'd hardly call that monstrosity a house—."

"Hey!"

"—Besides, I fail to see why our assistance seems to be a hindrance to you, Sakura-san."

"It's not that it's a hindrance," she bristled, pinching the bridge of her nose to fight off the oncoming headache. She'd been feeling so exhausted as of late and liked to thank all three of them and their overbearing need to make her life cushiony. There was a chance she was reacting a bit irrationally, though but she'd never tell them that.

That would be the equivalent to losing.

"Then why are you so keen on rejecting us? We're only trying to help." And making her feel bad went hand and hand with this so called help on Hashirama's end.

"I just think your time is better spent working on your clans than doting on me, that's all." They grew silent at that. Sakura knew she raised a very good point and dared any of them to say she was wrong. The discerning look on the younger Senju's face expressed that yes, she was correct.

To him they'd spent far too much time meeting the needs of this irrevocably stubborn woman. He likened this distraction to all them using her to avoid their responsibilities, if only for a week or so. He couldn't speak for the Uchiha but the Senju weren't really making strides toward quelling the internal conflict stirring about concerning a peace treaty. As docile as many of his clansmen could be, they knew how to hold a grudge and lived by the sword, any eye for an eye.

There was also the unsettled matter of them raging over Hashirama letting Sakura get away and possibly land in the hands of Uchiha. It's not every day such a talented medic practically falls into your lap, after all. He'd had several talks with his brother about how to change her mind but he knew firsthand how impossible she was to sway.

"Perhaps it's best if we speak honestly with you, Sakura-san." He began, ignoring the sharp glance Madara cut him as well as the wide eyed wild look he anticipated from Hashirama. Then came the guarded curious stare from Sakura which prompted him to sigh. Of course he'd have to be the one to spell it out for her.

"Tobirama..." He looked about ready to cut in.

"Hush. She should know what all of this about."

"What _is_ all of this about?" Now royally confused, she searched their faces for the truth before zeroing in on Tobirama, the only one who seemed remotely willing to look her in the eye.

"We are not satisfied with your declining to be our healer."

"I can express similar sentiments." All eyes fell on Madara and he promptly ignored every glance but the one belonging to Sakura.

"I…seriously…? So..wait, hold on…are you telling me that all of this—this gift giving was just a ploy to get me to be your medic…?"

"It's a lot more complex than it seems, I'm afraid. While unintentional, you've put us in a difficult position. Madara and myself respect your decision but your talents have spread across the compounds like wildfire. Even though you've declined both offers not accepting one is the equivalent to accepting the other."

"Speak for yourself. I don't respect her decision nor do plan on giving up my pursuit of her talents. We could easily settle this issue if she came to my side. The need is far greater on my end, indefinitely."

"Of course you wouldn't respect her choice. I'm hard pressed to believe there's anything left in this world that you hold even an inkling of respect for, Uchiha." Those words were practically spat from Tobirama's lips, provoking Madara to retaliate.

"You speak as if you plan to do something about it, Senju."

"Perhaps I will."

"Tobirama, enough!" Hashirama was well aware of the fact that both men were not bluffing. Things could get very ugly very quickly without someone to be the voice of reason between the two of them. He was pretty much on his own in this respect as Sakura had grown oddly silent which was concerning. Sparing her glance, he took notice of her rather lax form and her eyes looked dangerous close to falling shut.

"Sakura-san?" He called, leaning forward to get a better look at her face.

"You all make me nauseous." Ouch. "Just…give me a day to think of something and don't you dare come around here a second sooner. Got it?" Oh gods, she hadn't meant to respond so curtly to them. In fact, she was more than certain she'd apologize on more than one occasion for getting so short with them but right now, she really just needed them out of her hair, their feelings be damned.

That night, after a warm dinner of which she consumed an extra serving of than normal, Sakura came to decision. She liked to think the solution was there all along and she was just avoiding it, given exactly what she'd be agreeing to do. But honestly it was better than having them groveling at her, as nice as it was in theory to have three gorgeous men vying for your attention. She had to laugh at the fact that she'd been working her ass off for years to be acknowledged in her own time but it only took two weeks for the founders of her village to recognize her talents.

When she stood before them the next day riddled with a serious case of the nerves, one that almost had her vomiting on more than one instance, Sakura took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and spoke in an even tone as not to alarm or startle them.

"I've decided to travel between compounds to heal the sick and injured as the need presents itself. I will visit each location twice a week and have days off in between. In addition to healing, I am…willing to take on one apprentice per clan to teach them what I know. Remember, I'm an outsider and I will have to return to my home eventually. At the very least I don't want to leave you all without passing on what knowledge I have. Now, are there any questions…?"

Judging by the bewildered looks on their faces, there were several matters which needed addressing. So Sakura sat and entertained their inquiries, all of which were fair questions that she anticipated for the most part. The proposal was a bit of a stretch. She was basically telling them she was willing to be shared but only on her terms. The dates of her appearance were non-negotiable, something she had to drill into Madara's mind as he was adamant in arguing that the Uchiha had more use for a medic but she just wasn't having it.

At the very least she hoped this could be something of a start to greater compromises that would lead to the eventual union of the two clans. It hadn't happened yet but she was confident that the next two and a half months would prove to bear much fruit in the realm of discussions to be held. The Uchiha and the Senju absolute had to unite and she would see to it that they did, one way or the other.

"You certainly know your way around an argument, Sakura-san. This may not bode over as well as any of us would hope but I will do everything in my power to make sure my clansmen accept your proposal." Out of all of them, she knew Hashirama would give her the least amount of problems. His motives were the clearest. At the end of the day, he just wanted a lasting sense of peace to ring true for both sides.

Madara, for all his faults and irrational disposition wanted the best for his clan. Sakura could see that and couldn't blame for being so set in his ways, so defensive and willing to bat for his comrades. Given the state of the Uchiha, or lack thereof, in her time she was more inclined to secretly sympathize with his endeavors or, at the very least, try to understand them.

And Tobirama shared similar sentiments with Hashirama though judging by his wary shifting in the midst of her proposal, he spoke for the clan. The ones that wouldn't readily agree to having her time split on the Uchiha side. But even she knew he'd come around. After all, having half a medic was better than not having one. That was really driving force she knew would hook them in the end.

"I will let you know once this matter has been settled."

"As will I." Madara added.

"In the coming days, I think it best we refrain from venturing out here so frequently. As she stated before, there are other matters that warrant our attention. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Very well."

"Alright. Since this matter seems to be settled for the time being, I will see you all…" Something wasn't right. She'd felt off all morning but it was just nerves. Nerves concerning her request and what they'd say and how they'd react. Nerves concerning the unanswered questions of how she'd get home and when. Nerves concerning the fish she ate last night and if she'd cooked it properly and maybe that's why she felt the need to just expel all the food from her stomach. Or so she convinced herself that it was just that.

"Sakura-san…?" She'd heard Hashirama approach and made a move to wave him off which effectively threw off what little balance she had, sending her suddenly very heavy body forward into his anxious arms. Looking up at him during the few seconds of consciousness that remained, he was nothing more than a blur of warm hues that produced muffled sounds of concern.

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh! Something's wrong! What do you think it is? Remember to comment/favorite/follow!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Notes at the beginning, weird right? At any rate, I wanted you all to see this as it's pretty important. I got a couple inquiries about pairings and I'm glad you all are curious! As of right now, the only set pairing is SasuSaku since they are officially married. That and NaruHina, since those two are married as well though they are not main characters in this story.

Now could Sakura potentially develop romantic feelings for another in her absence from Sasuke? That's for me to know and for you to find out as you (hopefully) continue reading. I think I've said all that I need to so without further ado, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Steadfast**

"Be sure you change the bandages frequently. Between washes or every two days should be fine." The securing of a bandage around the back and shoulder of yet another ailing member of the Uchiha left Sakura facing an endless amount of well wishes as the male took his leave. She supposed it's something she'd have to grow accustomed to what with these people being so deprived of talented healers. Back home there were plenty of medics close enough to her caliber (not too close) that simple procedures were graced with even simpler forms of gratitude.

But these people were just so thankful that she almost didn't know how to receive the compliments, the gifts, the showers of blessings. She almost felt bad having to accept it just for doing what she considered normal.

A couple of weeks had gone by since she'd proposed to act as medic for both clans and so far things had turned out as expected. Of course, during her first visits, she was bombarded with everything at once. All the colds, the cuts, the bruises, the aches, the pains. She had to wonder how they all managed to get by without her and gods, Madara wasn't kidding when he said the need was greater on his end. She thought maybe he was simply exaggerating as Uchiha are prone to do but no, he was serious.

After a few more visits, she was able to establish something of system which gave her a break and the chance to treat the most pressing conditions when she first arrived then the lesser injuries just before leaving. As fate would have it, this shoulder wrapping was the last thing on her agenda before making the trek home, much to her relief.

The day had been long and tiring, especially earlier. What with the constant retching during her trek to the compound. Thankfully the nausea subsided before her arrival. She'd hate to be attacked with questions concerning her wellbeing and all that. Especially after that fainting spell she had. The fainting spell that just so happened to take place in the presence of the founders. The very same fainting spell that prompted a nonchalant diagnostic scan of her body. And the infamous fainting spell that revealed a very poignant condition that Sakura could've never predicted.

She was pregnant.

"Was he your last for the day?" Poised in the doorway of the clinic space she'd been allowed to use was Madara, arms crossed and back leaned against the frame of the entrance. He'd caught her in the middle of clean up and a bit of inventory. She was beginning to run low on supplies though it was nothing major.

"Yes, it's about that time. If I want to make it home before dark, I should leave fairly soon." She replied only to receive a barely audible hum of acknowledgement from the male. He looked mentally preoccupied, at least more so than usual. His posture, rigid stiff, was one of a couple signs that told Sakura he had something weighing on his mind. And she wasn't sure if this something had anything to do with her.

"Was there something you needed…?" Given the odd silence teetering on awkwardness, she figured it was best to ask as opposed to letting things drag on uncomfortably. His shift and eventual movement toward her kind of made her regret this decision, though.

"Stay. Just for tonight."

"What?" His request didn't register right away, if her furrowed brows and pronounced frown was any indication. He sighed, clearly experiencing a mild case of irritation. His own brow twitched noticeably.

"The distance between the compound and your home is great. I can't be bothered to escort you home nor do I wish to task someone else with the job." He replied as if what he said was so obvious but Sakura begged to differ and quite strongly.

"What makes you think I need an escort?" Granted, none of them had seen her so much as throw a punch so she couldn't really blame him for outwardly doubting her strength. Still, for him to assume she needed someone to walk her home was infuriatingly chivalrous.

"It's merely a formality."

"But you've never offered one before…" She had him there. It was faint but she caught him shuffle like one who'd been caught in a lie.

"Circumstances have changed."

"Changed how?"

"You ask too many questions…" His eyes narrowed.

"Only because your responses are full of holes." As did hers.

He was soon beginning to realize that conversing with her was a headache in and of itself, one he was attempting to pinch away as she continued trying what little patience he had. Really, how had Hashirama put up with her for as long as he did?

"Given your…condition, I _insist_ you stay here for the evening. Is that a solid enough answer for you?"

"Condition? What…con—. Wait…you..! You didn't…!"

"Hn."

"Th-That's an invasion of privacy! How dare you!?" He knew. And she knew how he knew and cursed herself to hell and back for not anticipating this exact scenario. That damned Sharingan.

"Izuna noticed before I did. I don't particularly to care about what goes on in your body so long as you are able to perform your duties here. But his wariness of you prompted him to investigate." He explained. With hard eyes and lips pressed together in a firm line, Sakura glared holes into the floor while trying to still her trembling fists.

So hard she tried to convince herself that this was nothing more than a false positive. She was beyond stressed and that's why her period was late, why she couldn't really keep anything down, why she'd been eating like crazy, why she wanted to sob uncontrollably at times. Given her situation, all of that would've definitely made sense. Medical diagnosis could be wrong.

But the sharingan wasn't and Madara basically confirmed what she'd been trying to deny for the past week or so.

"…does anyone else know?" With a whole compound full of Uchiha her little secret was basically common knowledge. She wouldn't be surprised if half of them knew and were well into gossiping about her.

"Neither of us have said anything. To my knowledge, we are the only two aware of your current state. However, given how easy it is to discover, it won't be long before someone else too curious for their own good realizes the truth." He said everything she was thinking and dreading.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed her bangs out of her face before pressing the heels of her palms back into her eyes.

"Oh god…" She groaned, dragging those same hands down her face miserably. "So is that why you want me to stay tonight? Because…because of this?"

He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. That look in his eye, a look of mild hesitance laced delicately with concern told her everything his lips refused to announce. And with this prolonged silence came the look of expectancy geared toward her right as he pivoted, taking his leave from the clinic.

While Sakura made strides to follow him, her mind was elsewhere, preoccupied with the inevitable. Eventually, she would have to come clean concerning this. She'd have to face the music. She'd have to accept that which she'd been denying for all this time. Accept it and find some means of dealing with it. That would come later, though. For now, she just had to make it through the evening's events. Which may or may not include sleeping under the same roof as Madara.

* * *

Dinner was…awkward.

There Sakura sat, legs uncomfortably folded beneath her at a standard square table, seated across from Madara's younger brother who bared a striking resemblance to Sasuke that was extremely unsettling. Unsettling in the sense that he hadn't stopped leering at her since taking his seat. It wasn't your average Uchiha glint of indifference, that Sakura could handle. No, it was a look of blatant mistrust. Sasuke, for all his faults, had given Sakura his fair share of looks but not once did he ever gleam at her with such an expression laden in his gaze.

"Stop it, Izuna."

"Hn." Was he pouting? She didn't have nearly as much as time as she would've liked to discern that jutted lower lip. Dinner was soon served and Sakura was more than grateful for the timely distraction. With food in front of her, she could point her focus on eating instead of the daggers being aimed at her from across the wooden surface. But the meal was short lived, way too short.

"Sakura-san," he began with a tone that betrayed a mildly pleasant demeanor which was surprising. "Word around the compound is you're quite a skilled healer. Yukio, for one, can't seem to praise you enough."

"Ah, I do as well as anyone." She replied, sticking with the modest jargon.

"Though, I do hope being with child won't impede on your performance."

What the…what a callous guy! How could he so blatantly state something like that? Her…condition was clearly a delicate topic. To speak of it so casually, he had to be extremely incompetent or intentionally insensitive! She garnered to guess both cases rung true in this case.

"That is…—."

"Not something worth discussing." Madara chimed in. "As I've said before, her personal affairs have nothing to do with us."

"But nii-san, her being with child changes things! It's one thing to enlist the aid of a woman but one bearing a child? It's very risky…"

Sakura looked about ready to hop across that table and Madara was aware of such before the last wisp of a syllable even escaped the lips of his brother. The elder of the two was quick to cut the roseate a warning glare. One to convey just what he wished to say. But Sakura wasn't having it and he had a terrible gut feeling about what was to happen next.

"Wait just a minute," Sakura felt the need to interject. "What does my being a woman have to do with this? I'm working as well as any man in my position would. Hell, I'm more skilled than the healers in both Senju and Uchiha compounds…!"

"Sakura-san, it's n—."

"Don't beat around the bush. I know what this is about. You don't trust me. It's not whether I'm a man or a woman, you're just looking for any excuse for me not to be here. Well I've got news for you. I _am_ here and I'm not going anywhere until I'm good and ready…!"

That look. The fiery glare of indignation geared toward Sakura was hot and he was outwardly seething. She'd seen through his ruse and even called him out on his suspicions of her. They were true, sure, but how dare she say such things and with such vigor! The nerve of her!

"Thank you for the meal. If that's all, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"I told you to just let it be."

"Che!"

* * *

For the second time that day, Sakura's face we buried in her hands and would stay buried for a good ten minutes. About two seconds after she'd fiercely departed from the presence of the two brothers, she began to regret exploding like she did. Granted, Izuna deserved it but maybe not at such a degree. She went totally overboard. She knew it and they knew it.

"Oh god…" Surely part of her time in this compound would be spent avoiding the heck out of him for the better part of her stay. Really, she hadn't meant to just run her mouth like that. But she was angry. And maybe Izuna wasn't the right target but she couldn't say he wasn't deserving of some sort of tongue lashing.

"I…I should apologize…" Not tonight, though. Instead she resigned to getting a much need night of rest on an Uchiha provided cot, which she noted was surprisingly soft. Perhaps even softer than that of the Senju. Just as she was getting settled, a hushing sound alerted her to what could only be the presence of another person.

Positioned on her side, facing away from the entrance, Sakura's form stiffened. The chakra was expertly masked, she couldn't sense who it was, exactly. Considering whoever had entered through the door rather than the window, she ventured to guess it was either Madara or Izuna seeing as an intruder would take a less direct approach.

Swallowing down her apparent anxiety with an inaudible gulp, she chanced a glance over her shoulder. Bright red eyes gleamed above at her, stilling the pinkette into immobility as a scream practically dangled from the tip of her tongue. A hand, large and calloused with scars soon clamped over her lips, silencing what would've surely awoken the whole compound.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just me." God only knows why Madara chose to show up unannounced and like a thief in the night but Sakura was so close to giving him a fear driven tongue lashing, his reasoning be damned. After a few seconds of which he confirmed she would refrain from screaming bloody murder, he removed his hand, nodding as if that sufficed enough as an apology.

It didn't.

"Madara-san?" Sakura sat up quickly, blankets shuffling in wake of her body's movements. As her sight adjusted to the darkness of the room, she began to make out more of his figure. Well, the outline of it, anyway. More than anything, that mane of inky black hair seemed to be the prominent feature of his silhouette. Though it looked to be pulled back into a ponytail of sorts, perhaps in preparation for resting. Which she should've been well into by now.

"….." He still hadn't said anything and the silence lingering between them, save for the crickets chirping outside, was somewhat unnerving. And she couldn't tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her in the darkness but he appeared to be shuffling or squirming, almost.

"Madara-sa—." Hushed by the lifting of his hand, Sakura lurked back from the gesture, brows furrowing and lips forming a very deliberate frown. What was his deal? First he showed up out of the blue and at a questionable hour. And now he isn't even bothering to explain himself. Plus she's been shushed by him twice now.

"I require your assistance with something…" Came his barely audible utterance. Sakura strained to decipher his words correctly. But it wasn't the lack of annunciation that left her perplexed. It was the words themselves.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Apparently not, judging by his silence. Her frown shifted into a line of deep contemplation. What sort of issue would he need her help on that would lead him to seek her out at this hour? It had to be one of great importance, she thought. She'd even go as far to say that it whatever it was couldn't be common knowledge since he seemed very keen on keeping their conversation hushed to whispers.

Was there a problem within the clan? Were negotiations concerning the Senju not going well? He didn't exactly sound urgent but since this matter couldn't be addressed in the morning, she had no choice but to assume the worst.

"On the subject of healing…how skilled are you in repairing one's…eyesight?" That's what it was. His deteriorating sight due to over usage of the sharingan. It was a wonder she hadn't come to this conclusion sooner. It made sense to her now. Why'd he come at such a time and chose to speak in hushed tones. It probably wasn't common knowledge that the leader of the Uchiha was going blind and presumably painfully so.

Truth be told, she'd done a fair amount of doujutsu research. When Kakashi mentioned something about the sharingan damaging the user's eyesight, eventually leading to blindness, she took it upon herself to find ways of preventing this or at least slowing the process. For Sasuke's sake, of course. Seeing as he hadn't needed such assistance, she felt all her reading and studying had been for naught.

But not quite.

"I've done a some studying on eyes. However, I've only ever healed a few." She explained. If he was anything like she thought he was, he wouldn't come right out and ask her to heal him. He'd either outright demand it or avoid the fact that he was in pain with blatant defiance.

"Aa." Uttered the elder Uchiha.

"Are you having trouble seeing…?" She asked, expecting him to show some signs of reluctance in discussing the matter. But when no such signs bubbled to the surface, Sakura grew increasingly curious and perplexed.

"It's not me, per se. While I have experienced some setbacks as of late, I can't say I'm in dire need of medical attention." He explained, now staring at her, eyes blank and black as the night sky.

"Then…—."

"It's Izuna."

Oh fuck.

* * *

 **A/N:** First, I apologize for the chapter being late! Second, I apologize for its length! And three…I'm just very sorry for disappearing for a month or so! Things have been quite hectic on my end. I have the muse, just not the time to write as much as I'd like to and still maintain healthy sleeping hours.

Anyway, I put Izuna in here so we get a chance to see more of his character through my eyes. I've noticed a lot of fanfictions involving Sakura seem to depict him as a docile, kindhearted gentle soul and I wanted to take a different approach. After all, he did have to kill his best friend to obtain the mangekyou so he can't be all that soft!

Next chapter we'll hear from the Senju brothers as our story will begin shifting into the main plot so please look forward to that. Thank you to everyone for supporting this story. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Steadfast**

Considering herself to be quite the determined person, there weren't many things Sakura had ever given up on. When she set out to do something, there was no stopping her until that something was one and done. It didn't matter what it was. She'd spent too much of her time halfheartedly living that reverting to her old ways simply wasn't an option.

So when Madara tasked her with repairing Izuna's vision, you can be damn sure she'd get it done. Not be to deterred by him slamming the shogi door in her face the morning she offered, and gods did she ever want to tear said door down and pummel him with it, Sakura remained diligent. She wouldn't be so easily discouraged as the younger Uchiha would soon discover in the coming days.

For now, the schedule called for her presence with the Senju and while she was eager to get to healing Izuna's eyes, you could say her time in this compound couldn't come any sooner. It was a lot more pleasant, welcoming, warm. It felt like home. Reminded her a little bit of Konoha. The air even seemed to breathe the same. Thanks to her dual efforts with Chiake, the sick and injured list was pretty much nonexistent, allowing most her time to be spent teaching the male more advanced healing techniques. She did promise to take on a student, after all.

This could take her mind off the fact that she'd yet to inform anyone of her pregnancy. The naggy voice in the back of her head that sounded more like Tsunade than her inner self was rattling away at her conscience and the weight of this truth was becoming more of a bother as the days went on. She couldn't hide it forever. But with her luck, they'd find out in a way like Madara.

"Now, you need to position your fingers like so. Just the index and middle fingers need chakra. You really need to concentrate and administer a precise amount to this area otherwise it could fluctuate out of control and your scalpel will become a safety hazard to you and your patient." She explained while demonstrating the proper way to perform surgery in the event medical tools are scarce. Chiake was in no way equipped to be a field medic but these lessons would be useful to him.

"I see…" He hummed, gazing at her fingers with intensity before giving the technique a try as well. Sakura's chakra control was leagues above his own but he did have a firm grasp on the basics of medical ninjutsu. Beads of sweat began to gather along his hairline right as those two fingers burst to life with green chakra, fluttering sporadically like a freshly kindled flame.

"Not bad! You take to these lessons like a fish in water." Truly, she felt he was benefitting from her being around. Being a rather timid fellow, it has taken some time for him to open up to her. Perhaps he felt intimidated and maybe even bitter towards her skill and presence at first. But now…well, things were changing.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." He replied meekly, using a towel from inside his yukata to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"How are you feeling since we've started these sessions? More comfortable, I hope." Since most of her teaching took place in the middle of actual healing, the two didn't have time to actually talk and evaluate his learning abilities versus her teaching style. Seeing as he picked up on a lot of techniques quickly, she assumed two things. He was either extremely bright or she was just that good of a teacher.

"I suppose so, yes. My chakra usage has vastly improved. I found that I am not as tired as I normally am after a day of healing." He explained. She figured such would be the case and soon smiled in response to his words.

"Good. I'm really glad I could be of some help." Soon to continue on with the next technique, Sakura motioned to the shelf of medical tools behind her when the sound of the clinic door opening could be heard, followed by a familiar voice and several footsteps.

"—where the sick and injured come for healing. We have Chiake-san as a healer and—ah! Sakura-san, I forgot you'd be here today!" There was Hashirama, jovially remarking at her presence, prompting an awkward wave from the pinkette who was currently staring down a trio of new faces.

Alongside the future founder was an older male whose hair had long since turned white with time. A snow white whose long thick tresses fell to the center of his back, accompanied by a well-trimmed, equally as thick mustache goatee combo. Trailing behind him with eyes that curiously scanned the small space of the clinic was a younger woman. In contrast to the gentlemen before her, the definitive feature that Sakura picked up on was her ornately styled seeming flaming red hair, poised in two perfect sized buns on either side of her head.

' _Uzumaki...'_ Of course. The Senju maintained a longstanding relationship with the clan that dated back many years. This union held much significance even in her time. To think she'd arrive during such an occasion was simply astounding. She could only assume this was famed future wife of the first and grandmother of Tsunade, Uzumaki Mito.

Last but not least, trailing a bit behind the others with a look of bewilderment in a blazing pair of cobalt eyes was a taller male with similar striking red locks pulled back in a braid that rested along his shoulder. His definitive features were all masculine. From his sharp jawline, strong shoulders, down to his stance.

"Allow me to introduce you all to our visiting medic, Ha—."

"Hime…!" Blurted out unceremoniously by the last patron, Sakura's keen gaze caught him jetting toward her only for him to take her hands in his possession as those same pools of cerulean continued their mirthful fluttering.

"Ah..uh?"

"Oh… My apologies miss, you—."

"Asahina!" Yanked back by the shocked and appalled female, this Asahina griped and complained at her incessant grip on his ear while the remaining elder could only sigh in exasperation at the display.

"Pardon the youth of today, Hashirama-san. Had I known they would behave as unkempt as they have, I would have elected not to bring them along today…"

"Ahaha, it's fine Ashina-san! Though I wonder…have you met Sakura-san somewhere before, Asahina-san?"

"Now that I have gotten a closer look, it appears I have mistaken her for someone else. Accept my sincerest apologies, miss. You merely bear a striking resemblance to someone I hold dear."

Unsure of how to feel about the current situation, Sakura sort of nodded dumbly before silently averting her gaze to Hashirama for muted clarification. A look he return with a slight nod. Hopefully that meant he'd fill her in on exactly what was going on once their guests took their leave.

"There you go thinking of that woman again. Honestly, can you spare even a moment of concentration to think of more important things?" Mito chided, planting her hands on her hips only to receive a broad grin from the male, unaffected by the words of the woman at his side.

"She is my most important person. Any spare moments I have not thinking of her would be an insult to her existence."

"…..you are hopeless." Hopelessly in love, is what Sakura wanted to say. But seeing as it wasn't her place to do so, she remained quiet, all the while shooting Hashirama another glance, prompting the clan head to begin casually usher the group out of the clinic space.

"Ahem, as I was saying," Hashirama smoothly interjected. "This is Haruno Sakura, a visiting medic. She has taken up teaching our own healer while assisting in helping those in the compound with any ailments they might have. Sakura-san, these are members of a clan the Senju have deep affiliations with. I hope you will find comrades in each of them.

"Ashina-san is the current head of the clan. Asahina-san is his son and the next clan head. While Mito-san—."

"Is here to babysit this one." In reference to a grinning Asahina.

"Right…ah! We should continue on with the tour. I'm certain Sakura-san and Chiake have many matters to attend to." Maybe that wasn't exactly the case but she wasn't complaining. Anything would've been fine as long as they left swiftly.

"What was that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

* * *

Sakura returned home that evening to a quiet living space. Save for the rustling wind outside her door, the house was cloaked in a silence that would've been unnerving had the pinkette not grown used to being so utterly alone. At times, especially these, she cursed herself for electing to live outside of the compounds. Part of her argued she'd already changed the course of history just by being around. Staying in close proximity with a large population wouldn't really be that detrimental, would it?

"No, that's not right. I should make myself as scarce as possible. I've changed more than enough…" Is what she told herself. At present, she'd settled in for the night as she was lacking energy as of late. While it was still fairly early, she found that sleeping before nightfall allowed her to wake up early. Early enough to enjoy the morning, watch the sunrise and have peaceful quiet time. Not like the kind she experiences after working all day.

There she sat in the middle of the room, at a round table, writing what appeared to be a letter. It wasn't long but then again it didn't need to be. She'd written others before this one and was merely picking up where she left off. The letters she'd written to Sasuke during his frequent and long absences served as coping mechanisms. Because as much as she liked to tell herself that she'd grown, that she'd changed, part of her was still the same twelve year old begging him not to leave.

She didn't know why she'd even started back writing the letters. He'd probably never see them, is what she thought. Maybe they made her feel close to him. Maybe writing his name at the top and signing her own at the bottom was therapeutic. Maybe it helped her feel like she wasn't really alone because Sasuke would come for her like he did back home. He'd surely come.

As she finished the last character of her name, Sakura found herself soon slumped over the glossy wooden surface of her table, chin pressed into the hard surface. A sigh escaped her jutted out lips, fluttering her rosy bangs messily. Just as she'd reached for the letter to store with the others, a loud crashing sound alerted her to the abrupt presence of another person.

"Sakura-san!" The voice bellowed gurgently. Immediately the trained medic was on her feet, gazing at the intruder with eyes wide and full of apprehension.

"T-Tobirama?!" Once the adrenaline cleared up and her eyes waned from their wild gleam, Sakura found herself inwardly festering with both worry and confusion. For him to just burst in here so uncharacteristically, she assumed something had to be wrong. Her confusion only seemed to grow, however, when the second scoured through her home as if he were on the hunt for something. Moments later he returned to her front room and just…stared at her.

"…pardon the intrusion." Was all he barely audibly uttered before taking a hard seat on her floor at the round table she'd just occupied.

"Ah…is everything alright?"

"You need to set traps around your home."

"…are you worried about me?" Really, she hated to ask such a thing and to him of all people. Given their history concerning the ability she wielded to care of herself, there was no way Sakura would willingly want to hear him say yes and explain why.

"To a certain extent…at any rate that's not the reason for my being here. We have recently acquired another scroll on the Kaguya that may be of some use to you." He explained, back rigid stiff with an expression detailing his as per usual no nonsense demeanor.

"Really? Where'd you get it?" Beyond elated, Sakura nearly jetted across the table to retrieve the item, nearly missing that second long look of mirth that flashed in his pools of garnet.

"An ally of the Senju has recently relinquished a certain amount of their records to our library. This scroll was among them." In contrast to her, Tobirama calmly placed the scroll on the table, anticipating Sakura's eagerness to wield the item within her grasp.

"The Uzumaki?" Wow. She really hadn't been thinking and just blurted that out. Going off the look of surprise and mute suspicion, she wasn't supposed to know that.

"Yes…" Great. As if he didn't have enough prior reasons to be suspicious of her, she had to go a dig a Sakura sized hole for herself again.

"Hashirama-san introduced me to them today." Yet he never mentioned their surname. But he seemed to have accepted that answer much to her relief.

"I see. What is your impression of them?" Sakura gave her head a tilt at his question, wondering why he was curious about her opinion.

"Well from the short amount of time we were introduced, I suppose they're very…unique. Ah, that Asahina is quite the character. Mito-san must have her hands full being around him."

"Asahina is about as uncouth as a common civilian. It's no wonder he and anija get along quite well. They're both rather moronic…"

"Hashirama-san isn't that ba—." He cut her a glare and that was all she wrote.

Stifling a laugh, Sakura found herself looking down at her scroll before realizing something crucial. She and Tobirama were actually having a civil conversation that was so natural she almost felt at home. Swallowing her rising anxiety, she stood triggering a blank look from the male.

"I'm…going to put some tea on. Would you like to stay for a cup?" It was a long shot. A shot she didn't even know why she was taking but the deed had been done and the worst thing he could, and probably would, say was no.

"One cup."

And that was how her quiet evening alone turned into a conversational evening for two. While the water boiled, Sakura silently looked over the Kaguya scroll until Tobirama stood to inspect her home only to return and explain which kinds of traps would work best and where. Over tea, the two discussed the clan matters, negotiations, treaties and the like. To Sakura, it really did feel like she was back home.

"Sounds like Hashirama has been working hard over the past few weeks. But don't let him work too hard. It's not good for his health. And yours either." Now on their third cup of tea, Sakura had lightly scolded the other a total of five times. Each one in regards to his concern for his health or lack thereof.

"Hm. And what of your health, Sakura-san?"

"What about it?"

"…are you…taking care of yourself?" He spoke like the words tasted bitter leaving his lips. Sakura cocked a brow, wondering what prompted him to ask such a thing. Perhaps he truly was worried and not just chiding her because she bit at him first.

"Ah…yeah, I am." The previously potent silence prior to his arrival returned and Sakura suddenly didn't feel at home anymore. Tobirama's eyes met hers, reflecting what looked like mild…mild…betrayal.

"Thank you for the tea…" Not another word escaped him once he finished what remained in his cup. Sakura watched with both brows furrowed as he stood, making strides to take his leave. "Be sure to return the scroll once you've finished."

"Wait!" She didn't think he would. So when he actually stopped, Sakura floundered with what to say. "Is…is something wrong?"

"How long did you think you could keep this secret of yours from us, Sakura-san?"

"Secret? Wha..."

"I sensed two chakra signatures when I arrived. At first I believed someone may have been hiding in your home since the second was so small, hence my sudden entry. However, I deduced the lack of another person's presence in conjunction with two similar signatures could only mean one thing."

"I…I planned to tell you, really I did! It's not exactly something you can just blurt out. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it myself! This is the last thing I expected to happen and and…" Dammit Sakura, she thought as that familiar burning of the back of her eyes reared its ugly head. Crying home alone was one thing. Crying in front of Tobirama? She couldn't afford to let that happen.

But this night proved to be one of surprises. For as she bowed her head, waiting for the tears to begin their descent down her flushed cheeks, a large hand landed atop of rosed tresses, gently. Inhaling sharply did her form then stiffen as eyes couldn't seem to stray from the floor below, wide and frantic.

"Even if it is something difficult to convey, rest assured anything you have to tell either I or my brother will be received with the utmost confidence. You are doing us a service, for that we are grateful and more than willing to assist you in any matter. Don't feel as if you must overcome obstacles on your own. Foolish woman."

Perhaps she was foolish. To assume whatever she had set in her mind about the Senju and even the Uchiha. To take her fear to such an extent that she'd inadvertently accused them of committing crimes against her when they'd yet to show nothing but cordial attitudes toward her, save for Izuna of course.

In front of Tobirama, yes. She felt extremely foolish.

"Thank you," but also comforted at long last. When the next day arrived, although it was her designated day off, Sakura arrived at the Senju compound with news she planned on delivering straight to the clan head himself. She'd urged Tobirama not to pass the news along to which he obliged with a warning glance, telling her to do it herself as soon as possible.

"…wha…you're—really?! That's incredible! Congratulations Sakura-san!" Hashirama's reaction was by far her favorite.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update! See this as my Christmas present to you all! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm in a bit of a rush right now but I wanted you to get this early in the day. I'll probably revise these notes and the chapter once I get a free moment. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Steadfast**

Konoha's library carried a distinct aroma. Its books, seasoned with age and the occasional wear and tear, each bears the pungent scent of old parchment, filling the enclosure with nostalgia. The kind that wraps you up in memories long forgotten but easily recalled the moment even the faintest hint of textured paper wafts through your senses.

Yurito is all too familiar with this feeling. Gradually working his way to becoming assistant to the Hokage's assistant, he spent copious hours within the library reading, studying, memorizing. He hated every second of it but would honestly take a desk job over being a field shinobi any day. You could say the idea of having a cushiony job was the driving force that helped him eventually escape the confines of the godforsaken book chamber.

Yet here he finds himself again, scouring through scrolls and flipping endless amounts of pages. For clues, for hints, for facts, for anything remotely relevant to this Kaguya person that everyone seems so fixated on. He was just a kid when the war began, barely a genin. He'd heard the stories. He'd even seen Konoha's heroes in person.

Otsutsuki Kaguya was the progenitor of chakra, the mother of the Rikudo Sennin, and the real enemy of the war. For years, she'd been sealed away in the moon, of all places. Thanks to the efforts of the former team seven, she was back where she belonged. At least that's what everyone believed until she literally popped out of thin air one day.

Only to disappear without a trace, taking Haruno Sakura with her. Or was it Uchiha Sakura now?

No one knew what to do. Because no knew anything about this Rabbit Goddess. It wasn't like she was super popular and had her own library dedicated to her or anything of the sort. She was feared, so much that her own sons sealed her away.

"I don't think Hokage-sama knew what he was asking when he assembled this research team…" He remarked after regrettably shelving yet another useless book with little to no information on the subject at hand. It had been about vour weeks. So far he along with a few others had worked their way through the many levels of the library. At present, they'd attained access to the jounin archives. And with nothing to show for.

"It's almost like the world tried to forget about her, you know? Was she…was she really that bad…?" He had to wonder why any traces of her existence were scarce to the point of people doubting her existence for centuries. Some believed Kaguya was just a myth. An urban legend. A character part of a story passed down through the generations.

"Yurito-san! I think I found something!" That voice belonged to Misaki, a girl around his age who also worked for the Hokage. He'd seen her in passing one time or another. They rarely worked together but he'd say they made a pretty good team.

"What is it?" He approached, soon standing at her side to peer at a terribly aged scroll currently in her possession. It looked to be decades old and was unlike the typical Konoha scroll, ripe with stark green coloration and that familiar leaf imprint. Instead, there laid an archaic looking spiral.

"Look. At the details. There was a Kaguya clan!" Opening the scroll, his eyes scanned the detailed kanji as well as the diagrams that coincided with it.

"We knew this already, Misaki-san. They were wiped out, remember? By Kiri-nin…" Her crestfallen expression bothered him probably more than it should've.

"A-Ah! But I'm sure Hokage-sama would be pleased that we could find more information on them…! You should take it to him at once!"

"You didn't even read it all. Look! There! The Kekkei Genkai!" She remarked, unrolling the scroll a bit more for him to see.

"The Shikotsumyaku. Doesn't that sound familiar to you? Using bones as a form of combat?" He didn't follow what she was getting at and he could tell by the look on her face, she was growing increasingly frustrated with him.

"Remember when Hokage-sama had us read all of Shikamaru-senpai's mission reports?"

"Something about him needing to add more detail—."

"That's beside that point! His first mission as a chunnin, the one…the one to retrieve Sasuke-san who defected from the village."

"Ah! Uhm…I think I remember. But what does that have to do with this?"

"There was a sound ninja who fought Naruto-san and Lee-san. He used his bones…the report said that even the Kazekage had trouble against him…"

"You don't think…"

"He was Kaguya. And there's another report from the war. He was revived by Edo Tensei. According to the fifth division's details, he was unstoppable…"

* * *

"Good work, you two. It's not much but it gives us a lead to go on." Visibly the two relaxed, Yurito more than Misaki. Their hard work had finally paid off. While he wasn't exactly sure what they could do with this information, he was just glad his part of the job was pretty much finished.

"So where will you go from here, Hokage-sama?" He glanced over at Misaki, reading her mannerisms from his perch. She couldn't seem to stand still and her hands were insistently fumbling with a loose button along her flak jacket.

"This information you found requires further investigation. I'll be divvying out tasks to a more experienced team for the remainder of the mission. You're dismissed." That was it. He assumed no further assignment would be given to them. That is, until they came into work the next day. Which was fine with him. They had the rest of the day off.

"Ne, Misaki-san. If you're not busy, we should…" The words died in his throat at the look in her eyes. Unbeknownst to him, someone had entered the Hokage's office. Quickly and quietly did this person brush passed them. It wasn't until Yurito caught the tail end of a black cloak that he realized who it was.

"Uchiha-san…" He'd only seen the infamous Uchiha a handful of times but never had he been this close to him. He'd always been sort of intimidating but this time, something was different. Standing in such close quarters, he understood why Misaki had been so stunned. The air around him was tense and he liked to think he knew why but that didn't make sharing the same breathing space with him anymore comfortable.

"C-Come on. We should go." Never had he made a hastier exit in the months he'd worked for the Hokage. He'd taken Misaki by the wrist to guide her out of the office. He knew then never to cross Uchiha Sasuke for any reason. Especially where Sakura was concerned.

"What have you found out?" It was rare Sasuke ever appeared when summoned, Kakashi deduced while staring down his once long lost ex-student. To be frank, he was surprised Sasuke was still in the village but he figured the male had his own strategy working via messenger hawk until he could leave and track whatever leads he'd come up with on his own.

"Kaguya's clan was recently wiped out. There may be traces of her legacy lingering about at the abandoned compound. I'm sure you know this, but the last member was a male by the name of Kimimaro. Originally, he was meant to be Orochimaru's next vessel until you came along. Given that information, I wouldn't be completely against using him as a source of information. That said in addition to scouring the compound, your mission is to track down Orochimaru. Find out whatever he knows."

He didn't have to tell him to use any means necessary. Knowing Sasuke's reputation and his relationship or lack thereof with the older Sanin, he had a feeling the Uchiha would handle the snake better than anyone.

"It's a reconnaissance mission in name, A Rank at best. But I'm sure you understand how crucial this is…I don't need to remind you what's—."

"No, you don't. I'm leaving." With a quick pivot on his heel, Sasuke made a beeline for the door, fully intent on exiting. The sooner he got out of there, the better.

"If you're going to eavesdrop, try to be more discreet." He'd comment upon catching Naruto's presence outside of the door. The oddly quiet blond regarded him with a slightly narrowed gaze and soon enough he heard his louder footfalls trailing behind him. Soon making his way out of the Hokage's tower, Sasuke bit back a sigh at Naruto's persistence.

"You're not going without me." He would say. Sasuke turned, eyes roaming the figure of his friend, noting the presence of his gear, like he was ready to leave at a moment's notice. He anticipated this. There were times he loathed how well he knew Naruto. He knew the idiot would try to weasel his way into coming with him. And here he was, mouth set in a firm, stubborn line and eyes ablaze with defiance.

"I'm going." Sasuke felt his gaze shift. Or rather, he allowed his eyes to train upwards, focusing on the overcast currently covering the majority of the sky. Moisture hung heavily in the air. It would rain soon, he deduced. The impending shower was as promising as Naruto's present resolve, Sasuke realized.

But that didn't matter.

"I don't need your help."

"I didn't say you did. I know you don't." He probably knew that better than anyone. "But I'm not here for that. I'm here for Sakura-chan."

There it was.

Naruto's devotion to Sakura, to Sasuke, didn't end when he tied the knot with that Hyuuga girl. Perhaps he was being irrational but it was unsettling for him. The knowledge of Naruto's relationship to Sakura and vice versa bothered him far more than he cared to admit or even acknowledge at times. But the reality and strength of their bonds was basically slapping him in the face now more than ever.

It made him angry. Not at the two of them. They'd done nothing wrong and would never do anything wrong. Naruto wasn't like that and neither was Sakura. He was angry at himself. For not knowing Sakura better. For not being the kind of person she deserved and waited for, for all those years.

For not protecting her.

"Naruto…" He could feel himself shaking, overwhelmed with self-loathing emotions.

"She's not just important to you, Sasuke. Sakura-chan is—."

"Is there is point to what you're saying?" The Uchiha coolly brushed by the blond with steady strides. Intent on leaving the village, he took the path leading toward the gates, his cloak billowing behind him with the call of a cool wind.

"Quit acting cool, Sasuke! You know what Sakura-chan means to everyone!"

"I don't have time for this. If you're going to come, come. Just don't get in my way." He couldn't argue. He told himself he didn't want to waste his energy but truth be told, he felt he didn't have the right to argue or fight him on this.

"What's your deal?! It's like you don't even care!"

"Shut up, Naruto." He didn't want to hear this and felt he didn't need to. The same spiel of a speech Naruto had been going on about both before and after he brought up the idea of asking Sakura to marry him. Most of the time his tone was joking but the underlying truth behind his humor constantly ate away at the Uchiha.

' _I'll always say she deserves better than you…'_

' _She's not just important to you, Sasuke.'_

' _It's like you don't even care!'_

He expected Naruto at least to understand. His outward emotions or lack thereof fail to express his inward turmoil. He paused in his movement toward the gates, turning just his side profile to give Naruto a strong glance with eye contact as a form of nonverbal communication.

Seeing that single ringed purple eye, Naruto bit back the words dangling on the tip of his tongue to blurt out in retaliation. Maybe he let his emotions get the better of him. Maybe he was a little too hard on Sasuke given his emotional state of never really getting worked up about things. Maybe he did need to calm down.

"Fine…" He'd keep his thoughts to himself. For the sake of the mission, for the sake of his friendship with the stoic male, he'd refrain from saying anything else potentially detrimental. But that didn't stop the negativity from swirling around in his head. They'd need to have a talk about this eventually. This was one discussion Sasuke wouldn't get out of.

* * *

"Is Hashirama-sama truly going to allow this?"

"We cannot be sure. But I am beginning to question whether he truly has the best interests of the Senju at heart. We shall see what his true intentions are should things progress without his interference."

"Understood."

When Kohana departed her quarters in search of Tobirama to alert him that dinner was ready, she hadn't intended on eavesdropping on a conversation with him and what sounded like a few members of the clan's elder councilmen. They sounded serious on a regular basis but today, their tones were especially hard and heavy with judgement. Tobirama hadn't said anything but she could sense his tension from behind the shogi door. Hence why she made her presence scarce before the other two could detect her presence. She knew he felt her and would probably warn her about sharing this information with anyone outside of the main house.

Still…she couldn't help but wonder what sort of topic would cause the elders to doubt the leadership of Hashirama. As far as she knew, he was an excellent leader. It was thanks to his ceasefire that their young men weren't constantly dying day after day in senseless combat against the Uchiha. So what was the issue?

"Kohana." She stilled, hearing the voice of Tobirama sound from behind her.

"I apologize. I did not intend to hear…" But he raised a hand, merely conveying that her words were not needed. She grew silent then, chancing but a second-long glance at him. Long enough to catch the male's gesture for her to follow him down the hall.

Dinner could wait.

"News of this has yet to spread and I'd like to keep it that way, if possible. It seems Uchiha Izuna's eyesight has been deteriorating for quite some time. In short, he is going blind. If something isn't done, the damages he's sustained from using his Sharingan could become permanent."

"Oh, I did not know such a thing could happen…"

"It is a condition unique to members who possess a certain stage of the sharingan. It grants the user more power but at the cost of their sight." He explained, soon coming upon the general meeting room where he and Hashirama held most of their discussions. From the outside, she could clearly hear the voice of the elder brother along with another. He just sighed, before sliding the door open.

"It's just as we feared. They're beginning to question your methods." Tobirama remarked before taking a hard seat at the table, beside the other patron.

"Sakura-san!" Kohana called with familiarity upon spotting the pinkette seated across from the elder Senju. She greeted the braid clad woman with a small wave and short smile.

"How bad is it, exactly?" Hashirama spoke up, hands clasped before his face with elbows digging into the table's top surface. Tobirama snuck a glance at Sakura only to see her posture was rigid stiff. Her arms were stubbornly crossed over her chest and there sat a firm frown on her lips.

"They're questioning your loyalty." Which was putting it delicately. "It's like we explained earlier. By allowing Sakura to slip through our fingers and into the partial grasp of the Uchiha, we've inadvertently given them something of an upper hand."

Sakura sat silently for quite some time, stuck mulling over her thoughts concerning the matter at hand. It wasn't like her to bite her tongue in a situation that directly involved her. And it wasn't as she if didn't know what to say. It was more of her holding back from going on a rant she'd been holding in ever since Hashirama approached her concerning Izuna.

Yes, she agreed to heal his eyes and didn't see the issue. As the healer of both clans, she felt her decision was perfectly in bounds with the agreement they'd forged. The clan elders be damned. Had the situation been flipped, she wouldn't be experiencing half the headache she is now.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet, Sakura. What's on your mind?" Glancing over at Hashirama, she began to feel for the turmoil he may've been experiencing in the light of everything going on. Well, she supposed she'd been silent long enough.

"I just think this would be a good opportunity to showcase some of your better negotiation skills. The whole reason behind initiating a ceasefire was to forge peace between the two clans, right? Given their reaction to my healing Izuna eyes, it seems they still don't trust the Uchiha."

She paused. There was more she wished to say but something stopped her. Rationality concerning her presence in this era. That was reason enough to bite her tongue. Forget the deal. She was a stranger in this time. Could she really afford to change the tides of time this much? To be held responsible for the shifting of certain events? To be laying down the foundation of a timeline whose outcome she could no longer predict? There's no way she wanted to shoulder any more of this burden.

She elected to remain quiet for the duration of the meeting, speaking up only when prompted and for shorter intervals. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed. Given the reputation she established as being quite the chatter box especially in high pressure situations it was concerning for her to suddenly pull her commentary from the conversation.

It might've been strange to the other patrons in the room but for Sakura, she finally began to see that this was something they needed to sort out themselves.

' _I'm in too deep. I can't let my opinions influence them anymore than this. Things have gone far enough.'_

The meeting concluded on something of a high note with promises to reconvene later. Sakura would soon bid the brother's and Kohana farewell, deciding it was time she returned home. Just as she made her way toward the gates to exit the compound, the latter member of the group called out to her in a rather hurried voice.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san, wait!" She heard feet scuffling hastily along the ground just as Sakura turned. In Kohana's arms, there appeared to be a bundle of some kind. More clothing, Sakura guessed? The woman had been nothing short of a blessing when it came to supplying Sakura with outfits. And while the Warring States left much to be desired in terms of fashion, Sakura was extremely grateful for her contributions.

"You know, I still haven't worn all of what you gave me last time." Sakura donned a knowing smile, assuming that the woman was indeed giving her another kimono. Yet the look on her face spelled out something different. In addition to being flushed from the run out here, she appeared worried. Equipped with a set frown, creased brow, and sweat lining her forehead.

"No, that's…that's not what this is…" With a solemn expression, she handed Sakura the bundle. Whatever this was, it sure had her looking deeply conflicted. Perplexity marred Sakura's features as she took the time to open the parchment wrapped garment. It was all white, pure as snow, and one look told Sakura everything she needed to know about Kohana's look of anxiety and why she picked up on hints of betrayal in her eyes.

"You're married to an Uchiha…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Man, I've been working on this chapter for a while now and it stills feels so short to me. I'm sorry it took so long, life's been kind of crazy. I got a sudden burst of muse and could finish this up over the past few weeks. I've started the next chapter and while I haven't gotten a lot of that completed, a couple paragraphs are better than none!

So it looks like Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission to track down Orochimaru! We'll be hearing from them quite a bit as I want to shed some light on Naruto's feelings about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. As someone who's close to both, I think their happiness is important to him so he's gonna be throwing in his two cents a lot.

As for Sakura, she kind of has one foot in the past while the other is trying to stay uninvolved. She's conflicted about playing such an unprecedented role in the past. But it won't be like that for long. Especially since Kohana knows her secret. Well…part of it!

Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Steadfast**

"Kohana…"

"The crest on the back. I saw it when I was asked to take care of you. Back then, I did not say anything…I was frightened. If I told Tobirama-sama, surely something awful would have taken place. Then I thought, what if your husband finds out you were harmed by us Senju? The fighting would start again and I could not let that happen! I stayed quiet. But now…you are going to heal his eyes…I cannot help but think you are not as unbiased as you say you are, Sakura-san!"

God, the _shiromuku_. How could she have forgotten? About the crest? About not having it? It was one of the only things she had with her when she arrived. To not only lose track of its whereabouts but have it be in someone else's possession for this long, Sakura felt sick to her stomach. How was she supposed to explain this?

"You have every right to be upset and not trust me, but please. You don't know the whole story. It's…it's more complex than what you think…!"

"I…I want to trust you, Sakura-san. You have done so much for us here that it is hard to believe you have ill intentions but…you still have not told us anything about you. It is difficult to trust someone when you do not know them…"

Sakura found herself at a fork in the road. She imagined this scenario a dozen times and feared the outcome more and more each day. But perhaps Kohana being the one to question her was a blessing in disguise. They'd become something of friends over the past weeks and she'd called her more of a confidant than anyone she'd met so far. If she had to come clean, she'd rather have it be to Kohana.

"Listen, come by in the morning. We can talk then..." Keeping secrets had never been much of her forte. This way she could control the conversation a bit more, having given herself ample time to piece her thoughts together.

Then she rationalized, yet again. Telling the truth was about more than getting things off her chest. If she let Kohana in on everything, she would risk her secrets getting out. Her actual ties to the Uchiha, the existence of Konoha, the eventual demise of Madara and Hashirama's friendship.

And _if_ Kohana kept things under wraps, she'd more than certain be burdened with the knowledge and suffer because of it. Knowledge is power and power isn't always positive. Sakura's fork in the road suddenly morphed into one narrow beaten path before her.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Later that evening, after Sakura had cleaned the dishes from dinner, she resigned to sitting at her lone table with a few items laid out before her. To any normal person, it appeared she was in the process of making tea. Upon closer inspection of the chosen ingredients, your run of the mill botanist would say differently. It was tea, alright, but not the kind you would drink. Unless you like passing out.

No, it wasn't Sakura's sole intention of drugging Kohana. She meant to both drug and put her under an intricate genjutsu. It seemed wrong. It was wrong. But this was all a part of surviving. Kohana's involvement could potentially jeopardize her livelihood here and as much as she would like to spare her friend, she couldn't afford to. It wasn't anything personal. Sometimes tough decisions must be made.

"I should know that better than anyone…" With a heavy sigh of exasperation, she cleaned up her ingredients in preparation for tomorrow's meeting then readied herself for a bath. Making good use of both the spring and fire pit, Sakura could heat up just enough water for a nice, warm, and much needed bath. The current week had been stressful on the pinkette and she was grateful for a little alone time.

The night was cool and quiet. After wrapping herself up in one of the more basic yukata Kohana had given her, Sakura seated herself out on the back porch of her small home. She gazed up at the twinkling stars, hoping to feed off the serenity of skyward scenery. But to avail. The _shiromuku_ in her hands stopped her from feeling any semblance of calm. It felt heavy within her grasp and left a lingering feeling of betrayal in the back of her mind.

She forgot. Maybe it was for a day, a couple of hours, or even moment. However long the duration was, she forgot. She was too focused on other things. On the Uchiha, on the Senju, on how her being here could just mess up everything and prevent Konoha from ever existing. Were those good enough reasons to temporarily forget one's marriage?

"No, I didn't forget," she tried to convince herself. "It's just easier…not to think about it…"

Yes, she thought. It made sense. To push the union from her mind. To prioritize the here and now versus what she couldn't control. Because thinking about Sasuke, thinking about not knowing when she's going to see him next hurt. It hurt to a physical point. For the better part of the six-month period between their wedding, he was all she thought about. Being his wife, living in the same house together, creating a semblance of love and normalcy.

Now that she was stuck here, thinking of what she couldn't and didn't have was agonizing. So yes, she forgot about the _shiromuku_ for quite a while. When it was presented back to her, oh the guilt she felt upon feeling the somewhat aged silk between her fingertips. It not only reminded her of Sasuke but of her family and friends. Of the village, of everything she no longer had access to. Other than the ring, this garment was the only item she had connecting her to home.

It wasn't like she was in a terrible situation. The circumstances could certainly be worse. Times like these, when she was reminded of the fact that she and Sasuke had already gotten off to a rough start, she almost wished they hadn't tied the knot yet.

"Maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely…"

Sakura spent a few more moments outside with nothing but the chirping of insects and calm night air keeping her company until she figured it was time to turn in for the night. However, a hair-raising sensation stopped the medic right as she moved toward the door.

"It's late. I didn't expect you to still be awake." Sakura felt herself visibly relax once Tobirama's form appeared from behind the brush of foliage.

"Doing a perimeter sweep?" Why else would he be out this late? He donned himself in lighter gear, she noticed, as if he didn't plan to run into trouble. Sakura didn't pay him much mind after that. Rather, she remembered having her wedding gown in her arms. She'd be damned if Tobirama noticed the Uchiha crest as well.

"Aa. I assume you're heading to bed soon." And he assumed correct. While she wasn't exactly tired physically, her mental state could use the rest.

"Something like that…" Her gaze averted downward as she cradled the garment to her chest subconsciously. This didn't go unnoticed by Tobirama. In fact, he'd seen her behavior as of late to be strange and out of sorts. Like something was amiss. This caused the younger Senju to sigh as if frustrated by something or someone.

Despite having what he'd never call a heart to heart, Sakura still seemed to be keeping things to herself. He assumed this in their meeting earlier. He noted her desire to speak further on the matter regarding the Senju and how they should deal with the Uchiha in the remaining days of the ceasefire. There was something else she wanted to say but, for whatever reason, she held her tongue. Which was surprising when he considered the tongue lashings he'd been on the receiving end.

"You're troubled by something." It wasn't a hard conclusion to come to and judging by the look of surprise on her face, he surmised she didn't expect him to comment on it. Never one to beat around the bush or spare feelings, he felt it was necessary to attack certain issues whenever they present themselves.

"I guess it's pretty obvious. Today's meeting didn't exactly go how I hoped it would. It left me feeling…anxious."

"In what way?" He prodded, choosing to take a step forward as if to display his investment in the conversation. Sakura gulped, subconsciously holding the garment a bit tighter like it was some sort of security blanket.

"I'm firm in my commitment to Uchiha Izuna. That said the circumstances surrounding my actions could escalate into something progressive or have an opposite effect. I'm sure you already know this." She could see it in his eyes. They were a pair of sharp, calculating eyes that, at the moment, held her attention while searching and discerning everything about her outward appearance.

"It's a difficult situation no matter which way we look at it. While I can't say I agree with your decision, I can understand to a degree where you are coming from. For as long as I've known you, you don't strike me as an impulsive, irrational woman. I'm sure this took some critical thinking on your part. However, as you well know, members of my clan are not as willing to understand or even seek a higher level of comprehending the Uchiha let alone come to a compromise."

Sakura turned as he finished speaking, biting her lower lip as she fought internally with what to do, what to say next. It's true, she'd been itching to get a lot of things off her chest in the meeting but it just wasn't her place. But perhaps she could use Tobirama as a messenger of sorts. He often played the objective role when it came to negotiations so she at least knew he wasn't completely blind to his clan's flaws.

He didn't happen by her place be coincidence while she was standing outside. This was a conversation that needed to happen, her intended rest be damned.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue talking. Do you mind coming inside?" While it wouldn't be the first time, Sakura was still nervous having him inside her home. Especially with incriminating evidence right in her arms. And when he agreed with visible hesitancy, muttering something along the lines of this being a far too frequent act of indecency, she released an uneasy breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, motioning to the kitchen as he stood at her table, looking ready to seat himself at his usual cushion. Then he stopped himself, choosing to enter the aforementioned kitchen without giving much heed to her question. Not verbally, at least.

"Sit. I'll make it." Taken aback by his offer, Sakura bit back a protest and elected to doing just that. After she properly stored away her wedding piece, of course.

Upon making a beeline for her bedroom, she secured the _shiromuku_ in the back of her dresser, much like she used to hide things in her room as an adolescent from her mother. It felt so juvenile. Who would have the gall to rummage through her clothing like this? She almost laughed at herself.

The scent of tea wafting through the air soon entered her senses only it didn't smell like anything she recognized from her cabinet. Maybe he'd procured his own blend and brought it along with him? He didn't really strike her as that avid of a tea drinker, though he seemed pretty adamant about having a cup each time he came to visit.

Called by the aroma, Sakura reentered her small front room, catching the sight of him placing the cups down. One for her and one for him, though his looked a little empty is what she noticed. Maybe he got thirsty?

"That's an interesting tea you have. I'm not sure I've ever tasted anything quite like it before."

Oh, dear god. He made the tea. From the leaves, she prepared earlier. The knock out tea. And he was drinking it.

"Ah…it's…I'm glad you like it! I-It's a recipe I learned from my mentor!" Gods, she just drugged the second hokage in her home.

"Hmm. And you acquired the leaves from our garden? Which ones did you use, if you don't mind sharing the ingredient list. Anija would probably enjoy this as—."

"Ah! Why don't we continue our earlier conversation?!" Why did this have to happen? This is exactly what she gets for trying to skirt around the truth. Karma's cruel way to showing her this was wrong wrong wrong on so many levels. How could she have honestly wanted to drug someone?!

"Very well then…" He was yawning! It was only a matter of time before he ended up snoring at her table. And there was nothing more indecent than having a man fall asleep at her house at this hour.

"Right ah…so about what we were talking about before…I didn't mention this earlier but you could see the restoration of Izuna's eyes as a test, in a way. If there's ever going to be an end to the conflict between the two clans, this is only the beginning of compromises. Everyone just needs to learn to let go…"

"Well, that's certainly easier said than done. While I don't exactly live by the eye for an eye philosophy, I can certainly understand the revenge mentality that both sides seem to be so heavily attached to. It's difficult to watch someone close to you get cut down and not wish to avenge their death in some way."

He was starting to slip, she could see it in his eyes and for god's sake, he just kept drinking the tea!

"Mm. I understand that but the cycle will be ongoing. The ceasefire is really the only thing keeping everyone from going at each other's throats. I don't know, there's just something really important about help Izuna. I can't exactly explain it but it just feels like something I'm supposed to do. My instincts are hardly ever wrong."

"The elders are determined stop you but I don't believe it's something anjia will allow them to do. It's not something I will allow either, in all honesty. This has been expressed quite a bit but…you've become important to a lot people. Even if they disagree with this decision of yours, you've curried favor with the bulk of the clan. You're very well liked and respected, quite possibly among the Uchiha as well."

He spoke with a sigh, resting his head in his palm with an obviously tired façade taking over as he began listlessly fiddling with the now empty cup, flicking it lethargically with the tips of his fingers. It was odd seeing him act so aloof. She kind of wondered if he often got like this before retiring for the night. Was a drowsy Tobirama a regular thing?

"In short, this could be something of a turning point as far as negotiations go."

"So what you mean to say is…"

"It could be a complete disaster or…" He stood slowly, making Sakura extremely wary. Wary enough to stand as well because he looked like a tree about to come down.

"A total…success…" He was at the door and Sakura's hands were out, ready to catch him should he fall. Maybe he hadn't realized it yet, that he was seconds away from entering a sleep like state akin to somnambulism but his sluggish movements and slurred speech was all the indication she needed.

"A success, huh? That's probably one of the nicest things I've heard you say."

"Don't overthink it, though. This could go terribly wrong. I said that…" Still coherent even while half asleep. She had to hand to him for being so sharp.

"Right. Ah, it's late. You should…"

"I'm going, don't worry. Good night, Sakura-saa…" And down he went. Luckily she was there to catch him. He wasn't exactly light but she was no pushover, even while pregnant. He'd fallen almost parallel to her standing. His taller fit body leaned over her to where the side of his cheek was nestled up closely to the top of her head. With some effort, she managed to drape his arms across her shoulders and began dragging him into an empty room that she wasn't using.

"…I'm really sorry this happened, Tobirama. You can yell at me in the morning…" And she was more than certain she'd get quite the earful once he realized he wasn't at home but taking up space in hers. She hated to imagine what he'd do or say but well…there's no turning back now.

Entering the room through the shogi door, she sighed in exasperation. He was starting to get heavy and slacking in her training certainly hadn't done her any favors in the lifting department. A sudden loss of footing sent the two tumbling down to the floor in a mess of limbs. Sakura cursed, feeling the full brunt of his dead weight on top of her body.

Several grunts later, she rotated her body to lie on her back which meant facing him directly. They were so close, his unruly silver hair was certainly mixing with her splayed pink strands as their foreheads touched. She could feel him breathe and not just the steady rhythmic movement of his chest. The inhale and exhale of his breath fanned against her suddenly flushed cheeks and Sakura felt a warmth she hadn't in months.

Hastily she scrambled out from beneath him, lacking any sort of grace in her movements as she jumped up and all but slammed the door behind her. Feet hurriedly padded into her bedroom where she laid down on her own cot and just stared at the ceiling and tried to erase the image of Tobirama's sleeping face from her mind.

This was bad. Ten times worse than waking up and seeing Madara in her room. Way worse than that and her hammering heart wasn't going to ease up anytime and let her forget. With rather robotic movements, she retrieved the stored _shiromuku_ and just held it. She held it and tightly against her chest, inhaling its rather bland scent, before falling to her knees and eventually her side where she remained, curled up beside her cot plagued by thoughts that ran so wildly, she couldn't hope to keep up.

There Sakura slept, praying for dreams of Sasuke and of home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so this last part was originally meant to be funny but it turned into more of a learning experience for Sakura. The 'don't dig a hole for someone else because you'll fall in it' kind of lesson. That said, don't read into too much. Or maybe you should! It's up to you, really. Still standing by my previous position as far as romance goes.

So Sakura and Tobirama have a sleepover. Kind of. Hint, in the next chapter, someone's not going to be too happy about this. Can you guess who?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to sculpt it into something I like. Next time we'll see the Uchiha's again as Sakura will start her first healing session for Izuna. Stay tuned and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
